


Love & Blight

by EmilyN3ver



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyN3ver/pseuds/EmilyN3ver
Summary: All dragon age characters are owned by bioware.This is a somewhat light fiction following Britney Cousland and her recruitment into the Grey Wardens.
Relationships: Cousland/Sten, Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe
Kudos: 3





	1. Where it all begins

The flags mounted along castle wall snapped on their poles in the breeze.  
On them bore the family crest, a wreath of green Highever ferns against royal blue marking the estate as the Cousland’s. One of only two remaining teyrnirs in Ferelden, giving them wealth and power second only to the royal family. The Cousland’s governed their lands with Justice and Temperance which earned them respect amongst the town people.  
Or that was at least what Britney Cousland was told whenever she was lectured about the importance of appearances and accountability as the only daughter of Bryce and Eleanor. Which, lately had been happening with more frequency as she was now a full 22 years old and unwed.  
Making her way up the cobblestone walkway she eyed the banners just as servants brought more out. Bemused at the revelry she shook her head as the men carrying the load passed in front of her. For most of the year the castle wasn’t this festive unless it was selected to host the land’s meet or a wedding, the rest of the time it functioned as working castle, that was to say, incredibly dull and very hard to maintain. 

The flags and banners weren’t being totted out in celebration on this occasion but rather war. Ever since King Cailan had put the call out summoning forces to Ostagar the castle had been in an uproar over preparations. There was a nervous energy throughout the place, an unmistakable excitement that comes from a land that’s known peacetime for too long. Britney wanted to be marching to Ostagar right there alongside her father, Bryce and eldest brother, Fergus. She could wield a sword better than anyone in her county which wasn’t just baseless bragging it was a skill she had worked hard at. Her mother however, had different plans for her.  
Rounding the corner of the courtyard she was confronted by another group of people up ahead. She muttered a curse under her breath. Her mother, Eleanor stood holding court, entertaining their nearest neighbours, Lady Landrieu and her son, Dyron. Britney backed up slowly hoping that no one from the group would turn and notice her standing there. That was one painful conversation she wanted to avoid. Just as her hip brushed the corner, Dyron glanced up and locked eyes with her. With a sympathetic twist of her mouth she turned and disappeared from view, bolting down the path towards the front entrance as fast as her boots would carry her.  
The dark cedars on either side of the gravelled drive met in an arch overhead, turning the long avenue into a dark tunnel. As soon as she was beneath the gnarled arms of the cedars, she knew she was safe from observation from the castle and slowed her swift pace. She was short of breath. Her leather armour had been laced too tightly to permit much running, but she walked on as rapidly as she could. Soon she was at the end of the driveway and at the main road, but she did not stop until she had rounded a curve and put a large clump of trees between her and the castle.  
Flushed and breathing hard she climbed a boulder, which was used as a marker for the crossroads at the edge of their lands. Scrabbling to the top she could see for miles in any direction. Wind blustered her short blonde hair about her face as she brushed it aside trying to stop it obscuring her view.  
It was past time for Arl Howe’s army to arrive.  
The Arl was a close friend of her father’s and as such the Cousland and Howe children had spent many holidays cooped up together. Which had been a joy for her eldest brother, Fergus and a nightmare for her. For years she had been the knobby kneed unwanted forth player in all their games, the only girl, making her a prime target for their relentless bullying and teasing. And none had been more merciless in her torment than Nathaniel Howe. Whatever she attempted to do, he did better and constantly gloated that fact over her. Whenever she slipped up he was there, always with that sardonic smirk on his face.  
After one particularly long cruel summer when she could stand his teasing no more she requested to be sent home earlier citing ‘female problems’ as her excuse but really she couldn’t get away from Nathaniel and the whole Howe manor fast enough.  
“Pay him no mind” had been her mother’s gentle words of encouragement as Britney angrily wiped away tears in the carriage ride home. “Maybe it’s better you spend some time with people your own age for a while, hm?” All that had done was make Britney more determined than ever to prove Nathaniel wrong, to show him that she was to be taken seriously. She trained diligently at sword and weapon handling.  
That was until three summers ago. Their juvenile make-believe games had matured into actual challenges of skill and strength. All four of them, herself, her brother Fergus and the Howe brothers, Thomas and Nathaniel entered into The Grand Tourney. The Tourney was one of the Free Marches’ most celebrated events. Participants from all over Thedas converged on this festival of martial skill and valor in a competition to crown the champion of the games. The victor being rewarded with a coronet of safe leaves and a trophy blade known as ‘The Celebrant’.  
She had come first in her division of sword fighting, Nathaniel claimed top rank in archery. He had never seemed to regard her as anything more than annoying kid sister until that moment. She remembered the way his eyes met her across the crowd during the closing ceremony. The thrill it sent through her when she realised he felt it too. And then when she made her way over to his tent that night. The things he had told her about his plans for the future, his hopes. It was as if all pretences had slipped away.  
The Tourney had been won by her best friend, Sir Gilmore, although he had always just been ‘Gil’ to her. Despite Gilmore walking away with the sword and the accolades she couldn’t help but feel that she had walked away the victor now that she was seeing Nathaniel.  
They’d begun courting each other in private over the last two years. She was sure he meant to marry her. But now this war against the dark spawn had begun it could stand to ruin everything especially if he was to be called away to the front lines while she was asked to remain behind.  
Scanning the horizon she could see no tropes of men coming from the South, no smoke to signify there had been camps nearby. Nothing. Every moment she expected to hear the pounding of horse’s hooves and see the mass of armed people come charging up that hill. But the minutes slipped by and the army did not come. Surely he would be here soon.  
Her eyes followed the winding road. Blood-red now after the morning rain. In her thoughts she traced its course as it ran down the hill to the sluggish river, through the tangled swampy bottoms and up the next hill to Howe Manor where Nathaniel lived.  
She stood like that for some time before she knew her absence was going to be noted and reluctantly climbed down from the rock and made her way back inside.  
“ I trust that your troops will be shortly?”  
She heard her father ask from inside the throne room as she passed the door.  
“I expect they will start arriving tonight and we can march tomorrow, I apologise for the delay my lord this is entirely my fault “came the response which she recognised immediately as belonging to Arl Howe. She paused on the threshold waiting to hear who else might be with her father.  
” No, No the appearance of the darkspawn in the South has us all scrambling doesn’t it? I only received the call from the king a few days ago myself. I’ll send my eldest off with my men, you and I will ride tomorrow just like the old days” She could hear the tone in her father’s voice and she fought hard to not affectionately roll her eyes at his apparent excitement.  
” True, that we both had less grey in our hair then and we fought Orleansians not monsters…” the Arl lamented.  
” At least the smell will be the same- I’m sorry Pup, I didn’t see you there.”  
She jumped at the mention of her father’s pet name for her, so she’d been spotted. Somewhat sheepishly she stepped out from her hiding place behind the door frame and approached the two men. Her father holding his arm out to her in a half hug when she was close enough.  
“Howe, you remember my daughter?” He asked, gripping her shoulder and then releasing her.  
“I see she’s grown into a fine young woman, pleased to see you again that,” The Arl replied civilly, regarding her with his cold blue eyes. Funny how he shared physical similarities with his son and yet the two men seemed so completely different in how they used those features.

”It great to see you again, Arl Howe. Did your family travel with you as well?” She asked, aiming for casual indifference and missing the mark making her father peer at her sharply.  
” No I left them in the south, they do send their best wishes. My youngest son, Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him next time. ” He said with a mischievous smirk.  
Britney glanced at him dumbfounded. His youngest son? Then again both she and Nathaniel agreed to keep their relationship from their parents until they felt the time was right. Neither had wanted to be pressured into anything prematurely so she supposed it was a just as well the Arl didn’t suspect which of his sons she was truly interested in. Fortunately she was spared from answering.  
” I don’t think she’d be persuaded, Howe, my daughter has her own mind these days, Maker bless her heart. You should see the sleuth of rejected marriage proposals she’s left scattered across the country side. At this rate we’re going to run out of eligible candidates to match her with” He clapped her on the shoulder again as she felt warmth creep into her cheeks, ‘if only you knew, father’ she thought. The Arl however found it very amusing and threw his head back in a bark of laughter.  
” A hard temperament to match her fighting skill, well done your lordship! I owe you a congratulations on your win at the tourney, a gallant effort I was told”  
“I came first in my division” She muttered a little wounded. “Your son also placed first in his archery range, out of 100” She asserted, not missing the opportunity to bring Nathaniel into the conversation.  
“Yes, yes, but he didn’t come home with The Trophy did he?” He remarked, studding his nails.  
Just as she was summoning up her retort her father cut in again  
” At any rate Pup I summoned you for a reason, while your brother and I are both away I’m leaving you in charge of the castle…” He inhaled gearing up to power on with his reasoning.  
” As you command father”  
He blinked at her clearly taken back, she could almost see the counter argument speech he had prepared in the face of her resistance at being left behind.  
“As… I command? Well, yes. Now that’s what I like to hear, only a token force is remaining here and you must keep peace in the region you know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?” He paused to give her a friendly rap on the chin with his knuckles, the whole thing making her feel like a small kid again right in front of her potential father-in-law. The Arl had gone back to looking mildly bored since the conversation passed from him and she wondered for the first time about the wisdom of leaving his family in the south when that was where the trouble was.  
“Also- There’s also someone you must meet. Please, show Duncan in” He said to the guard posted by the door who nodded his ascent and then stepped out of the room returning quickly with a broad shouldered man Britney had never seen before. As he approached his had a confident gait in his step, his olive skin and well-groomed facial hair immediately set him apart from the average man walking around Ferelden. It was hard to place his age exactly but if she had to guess she’d say he was somewhere in his late 40’s although something in his gaze made him seem older somehow, more world weary than most men she’d met.  
’ It is an honour to be a guest within your Hall Teyren Cousland’ Spoke the man her father had addressed as, Duncan.  
’ Your lordship, you didn’t mention that a Grey Warden would be present’ Said the Arl uncrossing his arms for the first time that evening looking unnerved.  
’ Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced, is there a problem? Explained her father smoothly. Just as soon as the Arl had looked disturbed, his mask of calm indifference fell back into place again. “Of course not but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol, I am…at a disadvantage”  
“We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person that’s true. Pup, brother Augustus taught you who the Grey Warden are I hope?”  
Britney nodded her ascent and then offered up what little knowledge she had read on the fabled Grey Wardens in her text books. “Grey Wardens are recruited from all walks of life to fight against the dark spawn and the blight…”She explained now looking at Duncan with more open appraisal and interest. Her first ever Grey Warden. Somehow him standing in her home made the threat of the blight seem all the more real and much, much closer. She swallowed.

Her father nodded his agreement, adding “Without their warning half the nation could have been overrun before we’d had the chance to react. Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow wardens in the south. I believe he’s got his eye on Sir Gilmore.”  
“ If I might be so bold I would suggest your daughter is also an excellent candidate”  
Duncan directed at her father which earned the Grey Warden big points in her books, it was hard for her chest not to swell with pride just a little at being recognised as an ‘excellent candidate’  
“Honour though that might be this my only daughter you’re talking about” Her father’s tone was less than friendly and brokered no argument. She had heard him use that once or twice before when not budging on arguments over land taxes.  
“you did just finish saying that Grey Wardens are heroes, old chap” The Arl pointed out to his friend who didn’t look as though he was going to thank him for that.  
“I’ve not so many children that I’ll gladly see them all off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the right of conscription-“ He directed the last part at Duncan and Britney could see the unmistakable doubt creep into her unshakeable father’s eyes. The idea of a Conscription must be a serious notion then.  
“Have no fear, while we need as many good recruits as we can find, I have no intention of forcing the issue.’ He said, placating her father with a gentle smile. Again she studied this Grey Warden he seemed to be a man of man dimensions if he was able to so easily disarm her father like that. She wished he could teach her his ways.  
“Pup, can you ensure that Duncan’s requests are seen to while I’m gone?”  
He asked, once again turning his undivided attention on her. Her mother said that when he did that it could make you feel like the only person in the world, the trick was holding his attention of course.  
“Yes, father. Of course”  
“In the meantime find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me. We’ll talk before I leave tomorrow. We must discuss the battle plans in the south. Be a good lass and do as I’ve asked, we’ll talk soon” He said absently patting her on the shoulder, apparently she was already dismissed out of mind.  
She lingered however as her father drew Duncan into conversation and she turned to Arl Howe. She really wanted to impress upon him what a grown-up she was now, and how well suited she was for his eldest son when that time came.  
“So, you’re looking forward to riding into battle tomorrow?” She asked as her opening gambit.  
“Yes, your father and I fought together under King Maric when they drove the Orleaseans out of Ferelden. Heady times, the years since have not held the same promise. It’s not something a youth would understand. It will be good to ride beside your father again”  
Britney’s brows furrowed together, there was a lot to unpack in what the Arl had just said and most of it felt like it had gone clear overhead. Shaking it off mentally, she persevered.  
“your men are coming soon?” She stole a side long glance at her father to make sure he was still preoccupied with their guest and wasn’t going to reprimand her for talking to the Arl.  
“Yes, soon. It’s the Poor weather I believe, their progress has been slow but it’s nothing you need worry about. It’s my fault in a manner of speaking. If I had reinforced our levies earlier my troops could have left before the rains. I confess my confidence in your father allowed me some complacency” He said smoothly, grinning toothily in the direction of her father so he wasn’t looking at her when she said;  
“I just want to wish you all the best Arl Howe. Maker watch over you and keep you”  
He blinked at her and his shoulders stiffened as if he was suddenly caught off guard by her.  
“ I…. thank you that is … quite unnecessary… I’m sure” He faltered and watched her leave the room to the men to continue their war talk.


	2. Where it all goes sideways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy was meant to be in the South but it turns out they'd invited their doom in through the front door. Unexpected betrayal leaves Britney scrambling to cling to her new reality. What does this mean for her future?

She didn’t go very far. She stopped just outside the door like she had before she was discovered the first time and planned on staying there to see what else she could learn. Backing up slightly she tried to angle her body so she could get a clear enough view through the crack in the door when she backed into something, or rather someone.  
Flushing she turned to see who had caught her in the act of eavesdropping.  
Sir Gilmore arched his brow at her.  
“Aren’t you a little too old to be snooping?” He chided as she violently shh’ed him swatting his arm and forcing him to crouch down in her semi-concealed location with her.  
“Is that the Grey Warden everyone’s been talking about?” He asked instantly distracted.  
“Yes, and he’s here for you” Britney informed him somewhat smugly, enjoying being the one in the know for a change. It was normally Gil that found out everything before her. Like the impending blight or the fact that he’d guess her feelings for Nathaniel before even she had been aware of them herself.  
“For me?” He asked in her ear as they watched the three men talk somewhat seriously about their battle plans for the following morning.  
Britney drew breath to respond and then thought better of it and nodded for Gil to follow her outside.  
“Yes, for you. Who else? His name is Duncan and he’s been scouting for Grey Warden recruits and you were at the top of the list” she explained as they walked further away from the throne room. Gil’s brows knitted together as he considered what she was telling him, a strand of ginger hair hung across his eyes. The brooding look suited his handsome face she thought. He had a proud profile, strong chin, shapely nose. She often thought her life could be so much easier if she could just fall for her best friend.   
They’d known each other since they were six. Gilmore’s father was a minor lord and had sent his only son to squire her father, Lord Cousland. She and Gil had been inseparable most of the time, people often speculated that they’d marry each other. But that romantic spark never seemed to develop between them. He was just Gil to her, her partner in crime and best friend. Didn’t mean she couldn’t see his appeal however.  
“Marke’s breath!” He exclaimed quietly letting the news sink in. “Me? A Grey Warden? It would be everything I’ve ever dreamed of!” She laughed, his enthusiasm catching.  
“You’d make the best Grey Warden, Gil, King of The Grand Tourney and all”  
“I would, wouldn’t I?” He said, striking a pose, hands on his hips, chest out.  
“What do you know of the Grey Wardens?” She asked, linking her arm through his as they walked in her attempt to slow them both down least they be interrupted.  
“Only what I’ve read. That they only recruit the most skilled and elite warriors. That they’re the first and last defence against dark spawn. That once you become one your whole life changes forever” He said with a happy sigh, his focus on the distance, some place Britney couldn’t see.  
“Forever, huh?” She said a little morosely making Gil stop and turn to address her.  
“Hey, why don’t you come join with me?” He asked, his two large hands bracing her shoulders. “Can’t you picture it? The two of us travelling the lands? Slaying fell beasts and winning the hearts of damsels as we go?” She laughed but the merriment didn’t quite reach her eyes. “My father’s forbidden me, Gil. I already asked. Duncan said he would have been happy to have recruited me and could have forced his rights for conscription but I don’t think he wanted to piss off a Ferelden noble and make his life harder”  
Gil pondered this for a moment letting his hands slide from her shoulders as they turned and walked once more. “Since when have you ever let anything your father say stop you?” He looked at her sidelong and she smirked feeling a little better for it.  
“We can work on your old man, me and you, once this blights out of the way he’ll see reason.”  
“Yeah, maybe…” She mumbled trying to see how they’d convince her father to permit her to join. “My father would be the easy part- convincing my mother to send her only unwed daughter off to the Wardens would be the hard part” She said with certainty.  
“…which reminds me, your mother was looking for you” Gil said, Britney groaned exaggeratedly, “Oh I know, I saw she was with the Landrieu’s so I went in the opposite direction. Her boring son, Dyron was there” she explained as they passed a pair of guards who inclined their heads towards them.  
“Dyron isn’t so bad” Gil defended.  
“Fine, you date him then” She retorted.  
“Hasn’t asked” Gil said offhandedly before shaking his head as if trying to get his thoughts back in order. “No, your mother was looking for you because Nan is in the kitchen threating to quit because your dog has gotten into the larder and is creating a mess”  
“My Maubari? My pedigree sweet baby of a hound is causing a mess?” She asked affronted and was met with Gil’s dour expression.  
“Yes, the very same. Your Maubari war hound trained only to respond to their masters and no one anyone else least they risk losing an arm if they intervene. Nan’s really upset this time. Seems like no matter what your hound always finds its way into the larder” he said as they neared the kitchen in question, already they could hear the shouts and barks rising up to greet them.  
“Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!” Nan addressed her two cowed looking kitchen hands, the young elves were possibly even more terrified of the hound than Nan realised.  
“But mistress, it won’t let us near it!” the younger of the two, named Beryl exclaimed.  
“I don’t care! If I can’t get into that larder I’ll skin both of you useless elves I swear it!” Nan threated, wielding the rolling pin over her head menacingly.  
“Ah- calm down good woman. We’re here to help” Gil interjected just as it seemed the senior chef was going to burst a blood vessel. She whirled on them. “ You! And You! Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!” She cried.  
Britney held her hands out in front of her in mock surrender “ Calm down, Nan, think of your blood pressure. My hound is a well-trained member of this family. I’ll see to him now-“  
“A blight wolf is what your hound is! How am I meant to feed this castle full of hungry soldiers with that dog constantly ruining everything?- You two!” She said turning on the two elves who’d been edging away from her slowly while she’d been distracted. “ Stop standing there like idiots and get out of the way!”  
Britney shared a look with Gil and then they opened the larder door to chaos.   
Her Maubari was at the centre of the vortex of destruction. All around cured meats and jars of preservatives were untouched but crates were overturned and hessian sacks shredded.   
“Flames!” Gil cursed as they stood there and took in what was happening. The hound was trying its best to neutralise several feral rats that scurried across the bluestone floor.   
“Oh gross!” Reflectively Britney kicked as one ran across her boot and it sent the rodent flying. Gil unsheathed his dagger and after a beat Britney followed suit. In a matter of minutes, between the three of them the rats were no more.   
“Where do you think they came from?” She wondered wiping her face, careful not to drag any of the rat’s blood towards her mouth. “ I don’t know, there must be a hole in here somewhere. But giant rats? It’s like the start of every bad adventure tale my Grandfather used to tell” He said meticulously wiping his blade down on a scrap of hessian. “Your hound figured it out pretty quickly, looks like he was trying to defend the larder from the intruders” Gil admitted, gingerly stepping over a rat corpse.  
“My hero!” She cried throwing her arms around her hounds neck and burring her face in a patch of his less mattered fur which was met with a happy bark.  
“Well- seeing as you’ve got this under control now I’ll be on my way. I’m meant to prepare for the arrival of the Arl’s men-“She glanced up at him at that.  
“You’ll tell me if Nathaniel is amongst them, won’t you?” She asked a little breathlessly, Gil rolled his eyes “ Of course, -“ He looked like he wanted to add something else but then thought better of it, tapping the door frame he then turned and took his leave.   
Britney with her Maubari in tow exited through the kitchen but not before Nan caught sight of them,  
“Just look at him! Licking his chops! Proud as you please!” She said haughtily, crossing her arms.  
“Mistress! There’s bloody big rats in the larder! Dead ones!” Beryl chimed in.  
“Looks like the dog killed them” Volunteered the other kitchen hand, Jered.   
“Well I bet that dog let those rats in there to begin with” Nan snarked which was met with a sad whine and head tilt from the hound as if beseeching the woman to see reason. Britney bit down a smile. She knew what he was capable of. She’d been victim to her Maubari’s puppy dog eyes one too many times. “Don’t start with those sad eyes! I’m immune to your ‘so called charms’ ” Nan snapped but already some of the venom was gone from her tone. The Hound let out one long whine and a huff making its gums flap as it gazed up at the elder woman with glistening eyes. “ Oh fine, take these pork scraps and don’t say Nan never gives you anything!- Bloody dog” She said affectionately as it barked joyously up at her, bits of bacon grease around it’s snout.  
“Right, now we can get back to work, if you’ll excuse us then?” She said finally addressing Britney just as she snuck herself a biscuit with a wink thrown at Jered. “Yeap, we’ll be out of your hair now, come on, Hero” She called to her hound as the two left the kitchen together.   
“And say goodbye to your brother for me before he goes off to war” Nan called.  
Oh right! My brother, Britney suddenly remember her father had tasked her with telling her brother he was to ride out immediately. Finishing half the biscuit in three neat bites she tossed the other part to Hero who caught it effortlessly in his jaws and chewed happily as they bounded around the corner and into her mother and her friends just in time to hear her mother say-  
“And my dear Bryce brought this back for me from the markets last year.” Showing off a handcrafted silver gauntlet to the group, who responded with the appropriate ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ “The poor stall holder was drunk I understand and mistook Bryce for the king. Ah, here is my daughter, I take it from the presence of that troublesome hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled?” She said clasping her slender hands before her. Everything about her mother was poised and refined which made Britney feel like she was frazzled and slouching by comparison. Pulling her shoulders back she replied, “Yeah, he ate the rats.” Glancing down she just now realised there was drying rat blood splatter along the hem of her leather skirt. Discreetly she crossed her legs concealing the worst of it from view.   
“Well at least one of us will have had a decent dinner, perhaps your hound left something I can feed our guests. Darling you remember Lady Landrieu, Ban Laurens wife?”  
Britney coughed to cover her laugh at her mother’s swift change from the suggestion of rat corpses for dinner to polite introductions.  
“I think we last met at your mother’s spring salon” Landrieu was saying eyeing her down her very long nose.  
“Pleasure to see you again. You’re looking lovely as always if I may so say Lady Landrieu” Britney responded with half curtsey just in time remembering her manners.  
“You’re too kind dear girl. Didn’t my son spend half the salon shamelessly flirting with you?” She asked waving a hand towards her son in question.   
“And doing a pretty poor job of it if I do say so, myself, your ladyship” Dyron said with a deep bow.  
“Hardly. With all that sun and Mother’s punch it was difficult for anyone to manage to string coherent sentences by midday. I trust you’ll join us for winter solstice, that is of course if you’re back from war by then” Britney knew a thing or two about sounding engaging without actually saying or promising much. The subtle art of deflection her mother called it, she caught the woman’s eye to see her give a discreet nod of approval at her handling of the situation.  
“It would be my honour to attend your ladyship if, as you said, the war permits such things. But I am optimistic between your Father’s men and Arl Howe’s we’ll have the Dark Spawn licked before winter” Dyron boasted.   
“Ick you’ll do nothing of the sort! Do not have dark spawn anywhere near your mouth, thank you” His mother chided him. “ It was a figure of speech” He muttered mostly to himself, the tops of his ears turning crimson. But he was all but forgotten as Lady Landrieu turned to the other woman standing just on the edge of their little group  
“And this is my lady in waiting- Iona, do say something dear girl” The lady coaxed  
“It is a great honour my lady I have heard many wonderful things about you” The girl was maybe sixteen, much like how Gil had been sent to be a squire for the couslands she imagined Iona’s family had a substantial farmland somewhere and were proud she was off serving the Landrieus. Britney inclined her head towards her before addressing her mother, dropping some veneer of formality as she did so. “You’ll please excuse me? I’ve been tasked by father with finding my brother and telling him he must prepare to depart at once” Eleanor’s expression hardened at hearing this but then the look passed in an instant waving off her daughter with a dismissive hand. “Yes, do hurry along then. You should find Fergus in his room. I believe he was settling affairs with his wife” Britney tried to read her mother’s expression to gauge if there had been any innuendo in that sentence but found her mother looking nothing but contrite. “Well…yes, Ah Lady Landrieu, Lord Dyron, Iona. A pleasure” She said just barely managing to be polite to her guests before walking away at a brisk pace but not before she heard;  
“I say Eleanor is your daughter devoted to the chantry or something? No? Then I suggest you get her wed at once-“ Blessedly that was all Britney managed to hear before she climbed the stairs to the personal wing her brother occupied in the castle. At least he’d have something interesting to say about the grey wardens and the dark spawn, more than that, there was a small possibility that if Nathaniel had shown up he might have gone straight to visit with her brother. That idea alone made her climb the steps two at a time half mindful of what a mess she was but too excited to care about changing anything now.


	3. where Britney stands alone

“Is there really going to be a war papa?” She heard her nephew ask as she walked down the narrow corridor towards her brother’s room at the end. “Will you bring me back a Sord?”   
“That’s ‘Sword’, Oren, and I’ll bring you back the mightiest one I can find. I promise and I’ll be back before you know it” . Fergus was four years older than Britney and he reminded her of that fact often as if it somehow ensured his superiority in most things. It was nice to hear him condescending someone else for a change. Fergus had inherited their father’s pale blue eyes and dark straight hair whereas she had taken much of their mother’s physical characteristics, except the mannerisms.  
Britney walked in to find her brother kneeling at eye height with his son while his wife, Oriana watched on, an unmistakable tightness in her eyes. “I wish victory was indeed so certain, my heart is…disquiet” She said, her hands clutched over her chest which caused Britney to look away least anyone see her roll her eyes at Oriana’s theatrics. ‘My heart is disquiet’? Oriana was a year younger than Britney and had come from a small farm outside of Redcliff, it seemed every time she was around her brother’s wife, Oriana was toting out a new phrase no doubt ones she was picking up from her favourite trashy romance novels, ‘Swords and Shields’. Despite the chaos of all the war preparations Oriana still managed to have her hair piled high and heavy make-up immaculately applied. Britney was somewhat impressed by this despite herself.   
“Don’t frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth-“Fergus rose, only just now becoming aware of Britney’s presence as she stepped deeper into the room. “And here’s my little sister to see me off. Now dry your eyes love and wish me well” He said to his wife. Britney’s lips compressed into a line, seemed he was already saying his farewells, news travelled fast around the castle if he already knew what she was coming to tell him. Fergus laughed at Britney’s expression misreading it. “When there’s a man in your life then you’ll understand” He said with bravado that pricked her pride. “I Do have a man in my life!” She drew breath to tell him about her and his best friend when he cut her off “I mean a Real Man not just some turn in the straw” he said dismissively “Fergus! Language!” Oriana cried, clasping her hands over their child’s ears, affronted.   
“Do you like to play in the stable too, Aunty? I like to hide in the hay” Oren told her sincerely, roughly pushing his shirt sleeve along his nose. “Don’t you listen to this. If I catch you with your clothes full of straw again I’ll send you to Mother Mille!” His mother reprimanded, removing her hands from his ears to clutch him protectively around his shoulders. “But mutha! She talks Forever!” The young child protested.   
“I wish I were going with you” Britney muttered, the mood of the room catching up with her. Her brother was really leaving and there was no sign or mention of Nathaniel either.   
“I wish you could come. It will be tiring killing all those dark spawn myself” He said a little distracted as he regarded his packed bags piled by the door ready to be collected.   
“Fergus…have you heard from Nathaniel at all?” Britney said lightly hoping he couldn’t hear the hammering of her heart. “No, not since a few days ago. I imagine he’s riding with Howe’s men. Probably meet him at the frontlines, why? You got any snide remarks you’d like for me to pass along? Any cutting comebacks from when the two of you last fought each other” He said finally pulling his gaze away from the bags and back to her once more. He still had no clue.   
“No…just…be safe, look out for each other, won’t you?” She said, chickening out. Her earlier attempt to tell him long since forgotten. This wasn’t the time or place but soon, soon everyone was going to know the truth. It made her smile.   
“If it’s any consolation it won’t be the same without you. I’ll probably freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you up here warm and safe at home” He said, rapping her on the chin lightly with his knuckles, a gesture their father normally did to her. It made her feel suddenly sentimental. “I am positively thrilled that you would be so miserable husband” Oriana quipped.  
“Word from the South is that the battles have gone well so far and there’s no evidence that this is a true blight, just a large raid-“He said his tone all battle strategy and serious. “Is that true?” Oriana asked, hope apparent in her face. “Well I’ll see for myself soon enough once I’m there. Pray for me love and I’ll be back in a month or two” The two of them shared a look that made Britney shift weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable.   
“Did you know there was a Grey Warden here?” She asked to try and bring the married couple back into the present.  
“Really? Was he riding a griffin?” Oren asked her, full of wonder.   
“Shh Oren, griffins only exist in stories now” His mother corrected him, tucking his long hair behind his ear.  
“I heard that, did he say why he’s come?” Fergus addressed her, serious once again.   
“He’s here to recruit Gil” She said feeling equal parts pride and jealousy for her best friend.  
“Good for him. I hope he makes it. If I were a Grey Warden though I’d have my eye on you not that father would ever allow it.” Fergus said with certainty that made her feel a little proud by her older brother’s appraisal of her worth as a warden. “Maybe you could have a word to father about it? Tell him how much it means to me and all?” She hedged “As if your father would place both of his heirs in danger like that” Oriana scoffed and Britney had to work to keep the sneer off her face. “Is Nathaniel not downstairs with his father?” Fergus asked, completely oblivious to the tension between his wife and his sister. “No- the Arl’s men are delayed, Fergus, Nathaniel’s not here.” She explained. “You think they’re all walking backwards at this rate. Well, I’d better get underway then. So many dark spawn to behead, so little time. Off we go then. I’ll see you soon, my love.-“He was interrupted by the arrival of their parents. The master bedroom as grand as it was, was beginning to feel a little cramped. “I had hoped dear boy that you would wait for us before taking your leave” said their father still looking rejuvenated by the prospect of battle. “Be well my son. I will pray for your safety every day you are gone” Said their mother, embracing him quickly before stepping back.  
“And I keep telling you. No dark spawn will best me!” He said crossing his arms over his chest. Unmoved. “The Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands and fathers and bring them safely back to us-“ Oriana decreed. “ And bring us some Ale and wenches while you’re at it!- For the troops of course” Fergus chimed in, lightening the mood. “Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother?” Oriana gestured at Eleanor not a foot away from them.  
“What’s a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the water out of the well?” Oren asked his grandfather earnestly “A wench is a woman who pours the ale in a tavern, Oren. Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale…” He explained philosophically. “Bryce! Maker’s breath. I swear it’s like living with a pack of small boys!” Eleanor scolded her husband who hardly looked sheepish for it.  
“ I’ll miss you mother dear, you’ll take care of her, sister, won’t you?” He asked Britney who had been standing back taking in the touching scene. “She can take care of herself better than anyone, brother” She reminded him. Their mother had been a first class warrior before she had met and settled down with their dad. “It’s true! They should be sending her to war, not me, She would scold those dark spawn back into the deep roads” He agreed. “ Well, I’m glad you find this so funny.” Their mother huffed, unamused. “Enough.” Their father laughed, wrapping his arm around his wife’s waist. “Pup, you’ll want to get an early night. You have much to do tomorrow” Their father reminded her. “ Mama says you’re gonna be watching over us while papa’s gone. Is that true, Aunty? What if the castle is attacked? Will there be dragons?” Oren demanded peering up at Britney.   
“Dragons are terrible creatures, Oren…they eat people” His mother reminded the boy. “ Yeah! I want to see one!” He insisted. “This is your influence, Fergus” Oriana accused him who looked smug, ”What? I didn’t say anything”.   
“Are you going to teach me how to use a sword, Aunty? Then I can fight evil too!” He said attempting to annunciate his words properly before launching into imaginary sword play, Britney leapt into action with him faking to block his parry. “Take that dire bunny! Fear my sword of truthfulness” he lunged and she pretended his hit connected. “ OoOooh! Right between my 12th and 11th rib! Ahh a fatal hit~!” She pantomimed falling slowly to her knees in an agonizing death as her nephew excitedly climbed on top of her. “ I’m thinking ‘no’” Oriana affirmed as she stood over the pair of them tussling on the rug.  
“I never get to do anything!” Oren protested, bouncing slightly on Britney who was still in her imaginary death throes. “Don’t worry son, you’ll get to see a sword up real close, soon. I promise” His father said while hefting the child off Britney who had been enjoying herself. She winked and Oren who clung to his father’s legs.  
“Come on, off to bed the lot of you” Their father announced, urging them into action. “Your brother and I go into battle tomorrow. Who knows what lies ahead but I will tell you this. You are my cherished daughter and I love you and I trust you completely to carry on the Cousland name in our absence. But don’t worry about us dear girl, you’ll have enough to occupy your mind while we’re gone” He said, a gentle hand on her back as they left Fergus and his family behind in their room. “Like what exactly? Making sure the mill is still running and fences remain up right on property lines?” She asked half seriously hoping that someone was going to leave her a check list of things to maintain on her day to day duties as a token Lord. “You’ll need to keep the men focused and make sure they’re prepared for the worst should our tropes fail, should this turn out to be a blight it could impact everyone. You need to be ready for that” Her father said, his voice echoing back to them off the high walls of the corridor as they walked. “About this grey warden…” She broached as they stepped outside the shadows were falling thicker now, the last greenish tinge had left the sky and a slight chill was displacing the balminess of spring. The torches had already been lit along the walkway illuminating their path to the next wing.   
“Ah I wondered how long it was going to take before you brought him up again. If this is truly a blight it is the grey wardens right to invoke conscription. If this is something you truly want for yourself well we can talk about it when I get back” He relented and she felt like she could whoop for joy. She kissed her father on his stubbly cheek and he laughed. “There now, let’s end on this high note, shall we?” He patted her arm affectionately before heading towards their wing of the castle with his wife, who called “ Goodnight Britney, sleep well my dear, we have a big day tomorrow” Britney smiled and waved them off watching them for a while as they walked arm in arm deeper down the passageway. She tried to picture her future like that but felt too embarrassed even in her own fantasies inserting Nathaniel into that equation just yet. Shaking her head to herself she headed in the direction of her own room passing by the treasury as she did. Laughter floating out from the open door made her stop in her tracks and peer in. There inside two guards sat at the table, drinking and in the middle of a game of cards.   
“Oh! My Lady we were just-err- “ The elder of the two men who had been facing the door rose to his feet to address her, his partner a beat slower in also standing to attention “ Well, uh, see the treasury’s safe. I’m not really sure why the Teyrn stationed us here” confessed the guard gesturing to the empty room, the family’s valuables were locked in the vault behind them. “There’s no need to tell anyone I was here…carry on as you were” Britney said with an easy smile setting the two grown men at ease once they realised they weren’t going to be reprimanded for their transgression. “Oh. Yes My Lady, and ah thank you” said the younger of the two finally speaking up, he looked mildly tipsy if not already on his way to being drunk. “Carry on” She urged leaving them to it as she made her way to her bedroom unlacing her gauntlets as she went. What a day. Tomorrow. Surely tomorrow Nathaniel would show up with his father’s men and then the war would truly be underway. She could picture him clearly in her mind, on horseback, long unruly dark hair and brooding gaze looking as untameable and wild as the horse he was on. She bit her lip and laughed a little at her romanticism but where was the harm in that?


	4. An awful promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britney must go further than she's ever been before and leave behind everything she once knew. She got what she thought she wanted but at what terrible cost?

The scream woke her up.

Her eyes snapped open and began to adjust to the gloom of the room.   
Was it still late at night or early in the morning? Disorientated she raked a hand through her hair and lay there trying to decide if the scream had occurred deep in her dream or if it was someone actually in distress. Seconds passed as she kept still barely breathing half scared to hear that awful sound again. Nothing happened. Her mind was just beginning to conclude it had been a dream when Hero barked at the door causing her to sit up immediately. Heart pounding.

"What? What is it boy?" She called to her hound but it would not be deterred from the door, releasing a deep guttural growl that made the hairs on the back of her arm stand up. She stood up and cautiously approached her Maubauri aware that she was only in her night clothes. Her armor sat in the trunk at the foot of her bed ready to be worn tomorrow. Her hand came to rest on her sword when her door was thrown open with force.

"My lady! Help! Help me! The castle is under attac-" The stablehand's sentence was cut short as an arrow pierced the man's neck, he pitched forward into her room to reveal his assailant standing behind him, bow drawn to fire again. Thinking fast she threw her door closed just as she heard metal embed itself in the otherside. Jamming a chair under the handle she hastily threw on what little clothes she could while Hero barked at the door, its handle rattling.   
Holding up a hand she gestured for her war hound to stand down, which it did so with great reluctance, its fangs still bared.   
Adjusting her grip on the hilt of her sword she counted, hearing only the thunderous pounding of her heart in her ears she yanked the door open catching the archer off guard. She didn't give him the advantage again and drove her sword up between his platting of armor and retracted it. The violence of the strike caused the young man to pitch forward off his feet and into the pool of his own blood. 

"Darling! I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst. Are you hurt?" Her mother ran to her only just pausing to avoid stepping on the body.   
"Never mind me, mother, are you alright?" She asked, eyes darting to each opening in the hall feeling far too exposed to another attack.   
"I'm fine. They never got the chance to make it past this room thanks to you" Her mother assured her. "A scream woke me up. There were men in the hall so I barred the door. Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men!" She said outraged. It was only now Britney really regarded the man she had just slayed. Sure enough he bore Howe's colours. She started shaking her head "Surely there's been some kind of mistake mother...why would Arl Howe do this?" She asked sincerely, her mind failing to comprehend what was happening still. "I don't know...I truly don't" Replied her mother looking just as desperate as she felt. "Maybe...Howe's betrayed us. The delayed forces? This...maybe this is something he's been plotting all along" She felt numb as she said it like a sleepwalker going through the motions of a nightmare and yet once she voiced the awful idea she couldn't outright dismiss it either. "That Bastard!" Her mother cursed, apparently the idea held weight with her too. Britney's stomach felt like it was weighted with lead.  
"Have you seen your father? He never came to bed" Her mother asked urgently, laying a hand on her arm. Britney shook her head unable to speak. "We must find him! We'll fight our way too him. Your father needs us both!"   
It was only then that Britney realised her mother was wearing her full battle uniform, plating in place and boots laced. 

Britney took the lead ensuring her mother kept behind her as they crept through the halls of their own home. Hero pressed close against her legs, she knew he would warn her in advance if there was anyone up ahead. It was quiet now, too quiet. She could hear distant fighting that seemed to be coming from the southern wing but no noise from within their sleeping quarters.   
A sight up ahead made her stop dead in her tracks and hold a protective arm out to prevent her mother from seeing what lay within the room but too late.  
"No! Oh no. My precious Oren!"   
Oren and his mother Oriana lay on the floor together, their bodies at odd angles as if someone had just dropped dolls they'd been playing with. Their throats held deep red gashes like extra mouths. There was no mistaking, they were dead.   
"What manner of fiends slaughter innocents?" Britney hung her head at her mother's question, unable to answer, unable to take in the horrid sight any longer. Eleanor went to their bodies and passed a hand over the young boy's face, closing his lifeless eyes. To think only hours ago they were living and now-   
" They're not even taking hostages. He means to kill all of us!" her mother surmised and Britney was ashamed that it hadn't even occurred to her yet, that her mother when faced with the death of her only grandson was already thinking about what the battle strategy was. "Oh poor Fergus. Let's go, I don't want to see this" Britney gently took her mother by the arm and lifted her to her feet escorting her from the room. Already her grief was being swiftly replaced by anger and vengeance. 

"Can you hear the fighting? Howe's men must be everywhere"  
She remarked quietly as they stepped out into the night. The sounds of metal clashing reverberated off the stone walls around them.   
"The servant's passage will lead us out past the front gates but we must find your father first" She decreed which made Britney uneasy, what if they were too late? She wasn't sure she was strong enough to bare the sight of her father slain too. But her mother was already talking, already planning,  
"I have the key to the treasury, we will go there first and take the Cousland Sword from the vault and whatever else we might need- if anything is worth fighting for to keep out of Howe's hands it's that sword!" Britney shook her head. " Mother, it's too dangerous, let him keep the sword. We can always reclaim it later but we have to live first to do that- let's just find father and get out of here" Her mother took her hand " Listen Darling, I know it's a dangerous path and we haven't much time. If we can't find your father you must get out of here alive. Without you and Fergus the entire Cousland dies here. If Howe's men are inside they must already control the castle. We must use the servant's entrance in the larder to escape, do you hear me!" She snapped, "Of course" Britney responded meekly, slightly terrified by the fire in her mother's eyes.  
"Escape do you hear me? And survive then visit vengeance upon Howe" Her mother's grip tightened on their joined hands and then released it as if sealing a pact between them.

They made it to the treasury building without crossing another person which made her all the more worried that their luck would run out. She stood on guard at the doorway with Hero as her mother ducked within the darkned room and extracting her key locked the vault to the Cousland fortune. Bypassing the gold and jewellery Eleanor plucked up the sword from its deep velvet lined box and returned to join Britney outside once again with a firm nod.

The pair of them continued through the courtyard, sounds of the fighting drawing nearer. Bodies of both their men and Howe's littered the walkways. How had all this happened so fast? It seemed so surreal to her as she tried not to peer too closely at the faces of the fallen men, she couldn't carry the knowledge of more people's deaths with her. Not just yet.  
"Get those men and man the gates! We can't have any more of those bastards getting inside!" Gilmore commanded as two men ran past them to enact his orders.  
"Gil!" She cried and raced to embrace him beyond relieved to see her best friend unscathed. " Your ladyship, Britney, You're both alive! I was certain Howe's men had gotten through" He said, vocalising just what she'd been thinking. "They have Gil, some of them anyway. I dealt with a few of them in the sleeping quarters in the west wing-"  
"They killed Oriana and-" But Eleanor was unable to finish that sentence and shook her head sadly "I can't believe...Are you injured?" She asked peering at him as if she could ascertain from looking alone what injuries he might have been concealing.  
"Don't worry about me your Ladyship" Gil assured her "Thank the Maker you two aren't harmed. When I realised what was happening, it was all I could do to shut the gates but they won't keep Howe's men out long if you have another way out of the castle use it quickly "   
They glanced over to where the two men he had sent off earlier were physically bracing the gates closed with their bodies.  
"We need to find my father, Gil, have you seen him?" She asked, her hand steady on his arm, just the contact alone was reassuring that he was whole and real in the chaos.  
"Last time I saw the Teyrn he was badly wounded. I urged him not to go but he was determined to find you. He went towards the kitchen. I believe he thought he'd find you at the servant's exit in the larder"  
"Bless you Sir Gilmore, Maker watch over you" Eleanor said in gratitude.  
"Maker watch over us all!" He countered and then ran to assist his men in holding the gate. Britney watched in anguish wanting to help her friend but knowing her duty was to see her mother to safety first, as if sensing her inner struggle her mother said "Come, we haven't much time" Reluctantly she followed her mother to the kitchen, frequently glancing back at Gil, his arms braced against the gates praying that wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

The kitchen was dark and smelt of soot and something else like copper.   
"There- you both are, hng" Her father was slumped against sacks of flour stacked against the wall. He was bleeding, heavily. It seeped between his fingers gripping his side.   
"Bryce!" Eleanor cried and rushed to her husband's side.   
"I was...wondering when. You'd get here" He said between laboured breaths.   
"Maker's Blood! Whats happened? You're bleeding!" She exclaimed, nursing his head into her lap as Britney felt like she was viewing this whole thing from some far off point.  
"Howe's men found me first. Almost. did me in right there" He said with great difficulty, she could hear how hard it was for him to draw breath. He must have been punctured in the lung. "Duncan found me. Brought me here" Her father went on to explain.  
"And left you lying here in your own blood?" Eleanor asked, hysterical "We must get you out of here!"  
Britney sprung into action prepared to hoist her father into her arms and carry him to the next shire over if she had to.  
"I won't survive the standing. You have to be willing to leave me behind, Pup" He said locking eyes with Britney just as she made the attempt to lock her arms behind his shoulders in preparation to move him.  
"Bryce! This is no time for jokes! Once Howe's men break through the gate they will find us! We must go" Eleanor beseeched him to see reason.  
"Someone...must reach Fergus. Tell him what has happened. I oh wish I-" He winced drawing in a sharp inhale that made her father cough, blood flecked his lips. Britney grasped his hand and helped him to apply pressure to the wound.   
"Bryce, no, the servant's exit is right here we can flee together, find you healing magic" Eleanor pleaded with her husband.  
"The castle is surrounded" He looked up into his wife's eyes, searching them " I can not make it". The reality of his words hung heavy in the air between them. 

"I'm afraid the Teyrn is correct. Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit but they surround the castle" Said Duncan, entering the larder and sheathing his sword, blood splattered his face and arms. Good. So he had managed to take a few men out. "Getting past will be difficult" He confessed, kneeling with the two Cousland women besides Bryce.  
"You are...Duncan, the grey warden?" Eleanor asked trying to place his face.  
"Yes, your ladyship. The Teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner" He explained, for all appearances he seemed calm and collected which made Britney wonder if that was the prerequisite in becoming a Grey Warden.  
"My daughter helped me get here. Maker be praised" explained Eleanor.  
"I am not surprised-" He said finally meeting Britney's eyes over her wounded father.  
"Me and you, we can take Howe's men. We have them at a choke point here. We can lure them into the kitchen in small groups buying my parents time to run away" She explained feeling confident in her plan as more of her father's blood leaked through their laced fingers.  
"Those men will not waste their time killing both of us in an instant. We can not hold them. The only option is flight" Duncan disagreed with her plan.  
" Whatever must be done we must do it quick! they are coming!" Eleanor said urgently, eyes on the open door.   
Byrce raised his head up with what little strength he had left and locked eyes with the grey warden.  
"Duncan, you are under no obligation to me but I beg you take my wife and daughter to safety"  
"I will your lordship" Duncan agreed " But I fear I must ask for something in return" he hesitated.  
"Anything" Was her father's response.  
"What is happening here pales in comparison to whats happening with the evil rampant in the rest of this world. I came to this castle seeking a recruit, the dark spawn threat demands that I leave with one" Duncan said solemnly   
"I-I understand" Bryce said turning to look up into the face of his daughter.  
"You fought your way to me through Howe's men. I think the Maker's intention is clear" Duncan said also addressing Britney who couldn't find her voice.  
"I will take your daughter and wife to Ostagar to tell Fergus and the king what happened, then your daughter joins the grey wardens" Duncan went on to explain.   
" So long as Justice comes to Howe, I agree" Her father said, sounding authoritative even when bleeding out, she could feel it cooling around their knees where they knelt on the stone floor.   
"And I offer you a place within the grey wardens. Fight with us. We will inform the king and he will punish Howe" Duncan said by his own way of unofficial ceremony in recruiting Britney. Her face darkened at the mention of the King being the one to extract justice upon Howe.  
"I'm sorry but a grey warden's duties take precedence even over vengeance" Duncan said gently but firmly. Britney looked away, now was not the time to tell him where to shove it or how wrong he was. She turned her focus back to her father. There would be time later, hopefully.  
"Howe is going to use the chaos of the war to advance himself, make him wrong, Pup. See that Justice is done. Our family always does our duty first. The dark spawn must be defeated. You must go for your own sake and for Ferelden's. You must leave quickly" Her father said giving her hand a weak squeeze and nodding for her to let go.  
"Bryce, are you sure?" Her mother asked, searching his face.  
"Our daughter will not die from Howe's treachery. She will live and make her mark on the world, Darling" He said meeting his wife's gaze and holding it lovingly. They held each other before Eleanor turned to Britney, " Darling, go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me"   
"Eleanor!-"  
"Hush Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time but I won't abandon you"  
"Mother no" Britney cried at last finding her voice again to protest.  
" My place is with your father at his side, to death and beyond" Eleanor said firmly as Duncan rose prepared to take advantage of the gift she was offering.  
"So-Sorry its come to this my love" Bryce stammered, his face looking ashy and pale.  
"We had a good life and did all we could, its up to our children now" Eleanor consoled him, cradling him in her arms.   
"Go, Pup. Warn your brother. Know that we love you both-" The end of her father's sentence was drowned out by the sound of an almighty crash, wood splintering. "You do us proud" Her father managed.  
"They've broken through the gates" Duncan confirmed the sound she just heard. "We must go now!" He said urgently, pushing Britney into action as she stumbled away from her parents still on the floor of the larder.  
"Goodbye Darling" She heard her mother say as Duncan pushed her down and into the winding narrow tunnels of the servant's exit. 

The tears came hot and fast now in the dark. The lump in her throat felt like it would suffocate her. The sound of her's and Duncan's footfalls bounced off the walls and came back to them tenfold sounding as if they were an army and not just one grey warden and a heartbroken girl fleeing her home.   
"Just up ahead" She heard Duncan instruct. Once, twice, her feet faltered and each time Duncan was at her back urging her on and picking her up. It felt like there would be no end to the tunnel when at last they broke out into night air in the woods that surrounded the castle.   
She risked a glance back to see flames begin to take the north tower of the castle. Duncan touched her shoulder " This way" She tore her eyes from the flames.

She would have vengeance for this.


	5. The long road into Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Britney's life as a warden and the unlikely friends she forms along the way.

That night was a blur.   
Horrid details clung to her mind, like the image of her mother cradling her bleeding father on the larder floor, the grim look of determination on Gil's face before he turned from her and yet there whole hours of time were unaccounted for. Gaps in her memory she couldn't place.  
She couldn't recall how She and the Grey Warden had ended up at an inn in West Hill or how he had explained their appearance.   
Maybe no one asked a Grey Warden why they were covered in blood. It was a lifestyle she was going to have to get used to seeing as she was now sworn in as one. 

The next morning she awoke in the strange small room it took a while for anything to make sense. She could hear water running down pipes in the wall and people moving loudly up and down the hall. This was not Cousland castle. And then the memory of Howe's betrayal rushed up to meet her and she gripped the side of the bed to steady herself for a moment. How could this be?   
A knock on the door brought her back into the here and now and frantically she grabbed the Cousland Sword.  
"Britney? I trust you're awake- we best be on our way now" Said Duncan on the other side of the door. She swallowed but never faltered her grip on the sword.  
"Just- just a minute" She replied and exhaled, Hero looked up at her then cocked his head to the side sensing her distress. She took another breath in and lowered the weapon.  
"The maids have left your clothes out here too- they cleaned them while you slept. I'll just leave them at the door. Come down into the tarven when you're dressed"   
She didn't open the door until she had heard his footsteps walk away. Opening the door ajar, sure enough, there was the pile of clothes. The act of the laundry women thinking to clean her clothes for her overnight made her throat tighten. She wished she had any coin to tip them with but she was penniless and would not even have the shirt on her back if it weren't for them.   
Dressing quickly she regarded herself in the dingy mirror mounted above the wash basin.  
She looked the same. Same chin length blonde hair, same freckles. She would have thought the woman in the mirror would be unrecognisable to her after having undergone the changes she did last night. Hero nudged her thigh, absently she reached down and brushed his fur as if to assure both of them they were still here, still alive. 

"There you are" He said as she descended the stairs with her change of clothes and sword strapped to her side. Duncan looked determined she realised and restless, she supposed the journey was just beginning now. "We're going to have to eat on the run I'm afraid, the inn keeper packed us a light meal to take with us but we must be off now if we're to catch the coach" He explained somewhat sympathetically as he ushered her out the door ahead of him, brown paper bag in hand. 

"We will be travelling south through the hinterlands to the ruin of Ostagar on the edges of the Kakari wilds" He directed their driver, a young elven man sat perched on the top of a weather horse drawn carriage. The elf nodded his ascent 'Right you are then, climb aboard- hey now, that Maubari ain't gonna cause us no problems is it?" The elf queried, eyeing the hound with a healthy dose of caution. "Hero wouldn't harm anyone...unless I said so" She meant it more as a reassurance that the dog was well trained but instead it came out sounding more of a threat. "Right well you just see that it does...behave himself aboard my carriage. I reckon we'll have youse there by about 3pm if we don't encounter no trouble like bandits along the way" He said taking out a brass pocket watch from his waist coat and checking the time. "We wouldn't want that now" Agreed Duncan but his eyes twinkled as if he was laughing at some inner joke that Britney didn't understand.

"Have you travelled to Ostagar before?" Duncan asked once they were both seated in the shabby carriage, the most well worn one she had ever ridden in by far. Hero excitedly leaned against the door claiming the view out the window to watch the world go by. Britney shook her head. She had barely uttered two words to Duncan since they fled her home but he didn't seem to hold it against her.  
"The Tervinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the wilders from invading the northern lowlands. It's fitting we make our stand here even if we face a different foe within that forest. The king's forces have clashed with the dark spawn several times but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens in Ferelden at the moment but all of us are here. This blight must be stopped. Here and now. If it spreads to the North, Ferelden will fall"  
He said with grim certainty. Most of the ride passed in relative silence, Duncan ever so often pointing out a landmark to her or explaining a bit more of the dynamics of King Cailin's army.

Before she knew it, they'd arrived. The air felt colder as they alighted from the carriage and after Duncan paid the elf his fee he quickly made his departure not keen to linger in one of the largest war camps in their modern history. Duncan turned to her and looked prepared to say something when they were interrupted.  
"Ho there! Duncan!"  
A man in full set of golden armor strode towards them flanked by two menacing looking guards whose armor wasn't as ostentatious but looked far more practical.  
"King Cailan! I didn't expect a-"  
"A royal welcome?" The king finished "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun" He joked.  
Britney looked at the king, stunned. It was true what Arl Howe had said then, the King was just a boy, well, he was probably very likely Britney's age she realised. She wanted to turn her head and spit on the ground for even thinking of the Arl now let alone agreeing with his assessment of their King who her father was loyal devoted to.  
"Not if I could help it your Majesty" Duncan assured him as the two men grasped each others forearms in a firm hold before releasing after a beat.   
"Then I'll have the Might Duncan by my side in battle afterall! Glorious." Again Arl Howe's remark of the king having a warden worship complex came to her mind and quickly she squashed it down again. The king was still talking she realised and tried to focus on what was being said despite being kept mostly on the outskirts of their conversation.  
"The other grey wardens said you found a promising recruit? I take it this is she?" The king said, his gaze finally flickering to hers. Shit, did she bow? She managed a head bob, not to over the top but not so disrespectful either.  
"Allow me to introduce you, my Majesty-"  
"No need Duncan." The King interjected "You are Bryce Cousland's youngest are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met" He said warmly shaking her hand, not with the same vigor he'd shown Duncan though.   
"An honor to meet you, your Majesty...I have a personal matter I'd like to discuss with you when you have the time" She said ignoring Duncan staring at her, it probably wasn't Warden protocol to request counsel with the king.  
"Oh? Is it about your father? Your brother has been concerned about him-" The king explained and she tried to keep the panic off her face as she nodded.  
"In a manner of speaking, yes. Our father is dead...." She said, raising her chin and focusing on a tent in the middle distance to keep the emotion out of her voice. She would not cry in front of this man, a near stranger and The King of all people. She would not.   
"Dead?! What do you mean? Duncan do you know anything about this?" The King demanded, mercifully looking away from Britney as she collected herself.   
"Teryn Cousland and his wife are dead your Majesty, Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped he would have killed us and told you any story he wished" Duncan explained as the King paced before them.  
"I- can scarcely believe it. Well how did he think he could get away with such treachery?" The king demanded rhetorically, sounding every bit bewildered by the notion.   
"As soon as we are done here I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word" He decreed coming to a stop in front of Britney.  
"I- Thank you, your majesty...I don't know what to say but Thank you" She trailed off inadequately but the king seemed unphased by it.  
"No doubt you want to speak with your brother but unfortunately he and his men are off scouting in the wilds" He explained, the sun bounced off his shoulder plates, the refacted shards of golden light danced across his face and she focused on that rather than her disappointment.   
"Is there no way to send word? To let him know somehow that I am here?" She wondered, hating how passive her voice sounded in her own ears.  
The king shook his head " Not until the battle is over I fear. Until then we cannot even send word. I apologise but there's nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is you vent your grief against the dark spawn for the time being. I'm sorry to cut this short but I must retire to my tent. Loghain awaits eagerly to bore me with his strategies"  
The king confided in them as if he was letting them in on a joke but Britney hardly registered what he was saying, her brother, Fergus was out there somewhere nearby.  
"Your uncle sends his regards and reminds you that red cliff's forces could be here in less than a week" Duncan passed the message along.  
The king threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter "Ha!" Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different" he said with a self confidence Britney didn't feel.   
"You ah...sound very confident, My Majesty" Britney hedged, none of the kings guards paid her any attention now that she guessed she didn't even appear as a threat in their eyes.  
"Ha Overconfident some might say, right Duncan?" He asked, nudging the grey warden in the ribs.   
"Your majesty- I'm not certain the blight can be ended quite as quickly as you might think" Duncan explained calmly  
"I'm not even sure this is a true blight...there are plenty of darkspawn on the field but alas we see no sign of an archdemon" The king said staring off into the distance as if picturing his greatest foe just there, just out of reach.  
"Disappointed your majesty?" Duncan asked correctly guessing the kings mood.  
"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales. A king riding into battle with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted God but I suppose this will have to do. Now I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, great wardens" The king said and both she and Duncan managed to bow properly this time as their king took his leave of them. 

Britney and Duncan watched the king and his men walk across the bridge and then disappear out of sight before Duncan spoke.  
"What the king said is true, they've won several battles agaisnt the darkspawn. Despite the victories against the dark spawn however the horde grows larger with each passing day" Duncan gestured for Britney to head in the general direction they'd seen the King go, towards the camps.   
"By now they look to outnumber us. I know there is an Archdemon behind this but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my suspicion. The King thinks he is invincible with us in his midst but our numbers are too few. We must proceed with the joining ritual immediately and hope Loghain has a decent battle strategy to make up for the numbers we lack"  
He explained just as they reached camp. Several mismatched tents were clustered all around them amongst the tall pines and camp fires. She turned trying to take it all in, still half vainly hoping that she might run into her brother.   
"Take a moment here, there's someone I must speak with but I will come find you in a moment. I trust you will be okay?"  
He asked peering into her eyes that made her shift uncomfortably and nod.  
"Good...good" He said, his tone light and caring which made her feel like crying all the more. She was a mighty grey warden now. Now was not the time for tears she told herself as she watched Duncan walk away.


	6. The one with Alistair in it

"Can't swing a dead cat around here without hitting someone important"  
griped one guard to another as they passed Britney on their way over the bride.  
"We've got the King's men, Loghain's, The Circle of Magi, The Chantry and The bloody Grey Wardens- this place hasn't seen this much action since the wilder invasion all those years ago" Agreed his companion and then they passed out of ear shot. 

Britney felt like she was gaping as she turned trying to take in everything. She had heard of the war camp but seeing it in person was far different to what she had imagined.   
"You lost sweetheart?"Came a gruff voice behind her making her jump from inspecting a wagon full of shields. Turning, Britney came face to face with a fine specimen of manhood.  
Over six feet tall and thin enough to slip into Britney's leathers, the reedy man smirked at her with perfectly sculpted brows that were arched to heighten the meaning of his question. He wore an open leather fest and a heavy silver chain around his neck.  
"Me? No- I'm just here with Duncan" Britney said bravely, still unsure of the meaning of what was clearly more a remark than question.  
"Well isn't that the sweetest thing?" Said a second man darting around his statuesque friend to rush Britney and take her hand. "I'm Billy and the beanpole is Skip. Although everyone just calls him WB for Wicked Bitch. we're the kennel masters here"   
Britney tried not to laugh as Skip sighed expressively.  
"You two play nice, I've got to go check on the hounds" Said Billy giving Britney a wink "It was lovely meeting you Britney, I'm sure we'll see more of each other around" He said with a wiggle of his fingers before heading towards another row of tents where barking was coming from.  
Skip busied himself offloading bags from the back of a wagon and Britney stepped in helping him. He worked silently and the silence was killing her.  
"You know you've only got one earing?" Britney said, trying to be helpful. Britney hadn't known many men to have piercings at all in Highever, mostly aristocratic ladies wore them and always in pairs.   
Skip looked up from inspecting the contents of a pouch and dispatched her silently with an eyebrow. She'd been trying to make conversation with him since Duncan had left her to her own devices she thought it best to try and make friends.  
Britney tried again.  
"It probably came off somewhere around here. I'd be glad to help look. It's really too nice a set to let it go- "  
She began hunting, shifting the bags aside that they'd just offloaded.  
Skip's laugh brought her up short.   
"You're serious aren't you?" Skip asked taking the bag she'd been holding off her hands "Are you for real?" Placing the bag back down again he hugged her.  
It didn't make her feel any better but it was far less menacing than anything else he'd done so far.  
"Look at you too getting along so well!" Billy remarked briefly scanning the bags and finding the one he wanted that was full of kibble.   
"Britney just offered to help me look for my other earing" Skip said putting his arm around her. "Isn't she just the deal?"  
"Oh I love that!" Billy laughed making Britney laugh along slightly uncertain, not sure what the joke was but it seemed to have warmed the two kennel masters up to her considerably.   
"Britney, there you are. I'm pleased to see you're making friends" Said Duncan as he strode up to their little group.  
"The Grand High Warden Commander himself" Said Billy with a little pop of his hip and flirtatious smile.  
"Ah- well yes...it's good to see you again too, Sir Donald" Duncan said somewhat stiffly which was met with Billy waving away his formality.  
"Please, there'll be none of that 'Sir'ing here, plenty of that already over in the kings camp- it's just 'Billy'" He insisted.  
"Very well, ahem, Billy, would you mind very much if I stole back our young recruit here, urgent Warden business to attend to, you understand"  
Britney looked at him alarmed but saw no actual urgency in Duncan's face, it seemed he was just bantering with the kennel master who happily responded to it.  
"But of course, don't allow us to stand in the way of Important Warden Business. Britney- come find us by the camp fire tonight if you get a spare moment"  
"Sure" She promised easily and smiled at the two strange men before following Duncan across the bridge. 

Duncan seemed serious like something was weighing on him as they walked side by side.  
" How much do you know about The Joining Ceremony?"  
He asked finally just when she thought she was going to break the ice first.  
"Oh ah- nothing?" She confessed somewhat guiltily but it looked like that was the answer Duncan expected as he just nodded gravely and said  
"Every grey warden must go through a secret ritual called ‘The Joining’. The ritual is brief but participation is required. And We must begin soon."  
He paused also coming to a stop at the height of the bridge making Britney stop too. She chewed her lower lip nervously waiting for him to proceed.  
"The joining is dangerous. I can’t speak more of it except to say you will learn more of it in good time. Until then you must trust that what is done is necessary"  
He said somberly as she took in what he said.  
"Will it be just me doing the ritual?" She wondered and her thoughts turned briefly to Gil, if only he were here.  
"No, there are two other recruits here already. They’ve been waiting for us to arrive." Explained Duncan who braced his hands against the hand railing and scanned the camp layout bellow.   
"Oh...I see. And wardens? are there more here as well?" She asked just to ease the way her stomach seemed to be knotting itself at the prospect of what was to come.  
"There is another Grey Warden in this camp called Alistair, when you’re ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. Your hound can stay with me while I attend to some business. The grey warden tent is just on the other side of the bridge, you can find us there when you need to."  
He assured her, the tension in his eyes seemed to have faded away, he was once again the calm and poised Duncan she knew him to be. Maybe The Joining was nothing much to worry about. Maybe that speech was one he was obligated to tell every new recruit to test them. Then again it would have been a pretty cruel test considering he knew she didn't have many other alternatives than to become a Grey Warden.   
"Uh how can I find this Alistair? What does he look like?" She wondered hoping that wasn't too stupid a question, then again the camp was teaming with men she could spend all night asking around for this other mysterious Grey Warden.  
"I sent him to speak with the Mages he is no doubt over the bridge and to the right in the mages camp. He's a young lad closer to your age. He wears the griffin sigil on his armor. You can't miss him" Duncan assured but she didn't feel as confident.   
Again he bid her farewell this time Hero went bounding after the Grey Warden already perfectly at ease in the older man's company. 

"What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough from the circle?"   
Britney overheard as she approached a large colucium in the direction Duncan had pointed out where Alistair would be.  
In the centre stood an older man in official looking robes, berating a young man in the grey warden's uniform.   
"I-a simply came to deliver a message, Sir Mage, the revered mother desires you presence"  
Said the strawberry blonde haired Grey Warden seeming to stumble with the formality of his words. Britney studied in from her distance. Duncan was right, he seemed closer to her age, perhaps 23. His profile looked very regal like it could belong on a coin but then she felt she would have met him at one of the many balls of lands meets if he were connected to royalty, wouldn't she?  
"What the Revered Mother 'desires' is not concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens By the Kings Orders I might add" Snarked the elder mage clearly he held little love for the grey wardens then. Britney shifted uncomfortably not quite wanting to interrupt their conversation but not able to walk away from it either.  
"Should I have asked her to write a note?" Quipped the grey warden which made Britney smother back a laugh at his impetuous tone.  
"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" The mage declared. Britney suspected he grandstanding simply because he knew he had an audience with her standing there and maybe because he just enjoyed the sound of his own voice.  
"Yes, I was Harassing You by delivering a message?" The warden retorted, so heavily in sarcasm it almost dripped. Again Britney was mildly impressed by the young man's ability to talk back to her elders. She had had a very different upbringing to his she guessed.  
"Your Glibness does you no credit" The mage sneered. Yeap he was definitely enjoying himself she concluded. Lacing her fingers in front of her and leaning against a pillar she settled in to wait for these two men to conclude their verbal sparring match.  
"And here I though we were getting along so well! I was even going to name one of my children after you!- The Grumpy One" the warden asserted with a jut of his chin that made him seem that much younger than Britney in years after all.   
The mage waved his hand across his body with finality as if physically cutting the warden off from speaking again.  
"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way fool" The mage said and turned straight towards Britney who only just in time stepped out of his war path.  
The warden shook his head sadly as if already lamenting the loss of a great friendship between himself and the mage.  
"Y'know, one good thing about The Blight is how it brings people together" He said finally addressing her.   
"Really?" She asked somewhat skeptically, not quite seeing his point.  
"Yes! it's like one big party. We can all stand together in a circle and hold hands" He explained.  
"We could even sing" She offered, getting into the spirit of what he was describing.  
"That would give the Dark Spawn something to think about" He laughed before a crease formed between his slightly unruly eyebrows. Britney desperately wanted to twease one of them but she doubted he'd thank her for it.   
"Wait, we haven't met before have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" He asked dropping pretense and looking serious, it wasn't a look that settled on his features very well she decided.  
"Ah no, I'm not a mage" she gestured to herself as if to demonstrate she carried no staff or magical powers, just herself.   
"That's less being yelled at for me then! Although the day is still young" He confessed, hands on his hips as he rocked on the balls of his feet slightly.  
"I'm Britney Cousland, Uh Duncan's newest recruit I guess? We just arrived from Highever this afternoon" She introduced herself, offering her hand.  
"Oh that's right! I should have recognised you right away. I apologise" He said shaking her hand.  
"You know about me? I mean you were expecting me?" She asked, confused. She didn't even know she was going to be here until the last moment.  
"Duncan wrote. He spoke quite highly of you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Alistair. The new grey warden. Though I...guess you knew that" He faltered realising his own introduction was somewhat unnecessary but she still appreciated it. There was a real awkwardness about Alistair that she found almost charming. He seemed to be the exact opposite of Nathaniel in almost every way. Thinking of Nathaniel pulled at her in an unpleasant way. Where was he? What was he thinking? She hoped maybe she would get a spare moment to write to him but what would she even say?   
'-Dearest Nathaniel, your father is a murdering lying bastard who slaughtered my whole family and I hope you had nothing to do with it. -Kisses, Britney.-' She shook it off and tried to refocus on Alistair.   
"As a newly appointed member I will be accompanying you as you prepare for The Joining"  
"Yes, Duncan kind of somewhat cryptically explained to me how important the ritual was...I'm sort of looking forward to it. To getting it over with anyway. To finally becoming a grey warden. Hopefully." She rambled slightly but she felt at ease to do so in this man's presence she doubted he'd be the one to judge others for rambling.   
"Can I ask? Have you...ever encountered a Dark Spawn before?" He said looking somewhat serious again forcing Britney to match his gravity.   
"Ah, no. Can't say I have...wasn't a whole lot of dark spawn in Highever thankfully" she answered earnestly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.  
" Well I have and with my first one I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was-" He looked off into the middle distance seeing something she couldn't see, eventually he refocused on her and once again his sunny demeanor was in place.  
"Can't say I look forward to seeing one again but let's go find Duncan if you're ready" He said clasping his hands together eagerly as if he was relishing the prospect of what was to come next.


	7. The Joining pt. One

"So Britney... that's an usual name for...well it's not exactly a name found in The Chant of the Light" Alistair remarked as they walked through the camp together. Alistair had a profile that belonged on a coin or a stamp she realised as she studied him side long. He had a very defined nose and sharp chin, not too unlike their King, Cailain.   
"Apparently when I was born in 9:4 Dragon a lot of parents were naming their children Justin or Britney" She said with a half shrug, her name didn't sound that odd to her.  
"My older brother is called Fergus, I guess that does appear in one of the Chant's stories" She realised belatedly that her brother was more religious sounding than she was.  
"Fergus huh, he arrived here two nights ago. Haven't had the chance to meet him though. Everyone's been pretty busy around here what with it being a war camp and all" He remarked as they both had to come to a halt as a druffalo drawn cart carrying supplies slowly moved across their path.   
"Tell me about yourself Alistair, where did you grow up?" Britney asked lightly, still trying to figure him out, trying to place him.  
"Me? Well ah The Chantry raised me and it was a decision made for me a long time ago... they were trying and failing to shape me into a templar." He confessed rubbing the back of his neck, clearly a subject that made him slightly uncomfortable but explained why she hadn't seen him around at any balls if he'd been locked away in a chantry.   
"Duncan could see how miserable I was there and recruited me into the Grey Wardens about six months ago. The grand cleric wouldn't have let me go if Duncan hadn't forced the right to conscription" He said with a small smile, he seemed found of their Grey Warden Commander.  
"You didn't want to become a templar then?" She remembered her brother Fergus had gone through a phase when he had been 12 of wanting to become a Templar but then he discovered women and the notion of being a chantry boy went out the window.  
"I believe in the maker well enough but I never wanted to devote my life to the Chantry" He said with a bitter shake of his head, the clanging of metal grew lowered as they passed the forgery, dark smoke spired into the air.  
"You seem really fond of Duncan" she observed, curling the end of her blonde hair around her finger in a subconscious habit of hers as she considered him.  
Alistair smiled softly at the memory "I spent years in that Chantry hopelessly resigned to my fate. Duncan was the first person who cared what I wanted. He risked a lot of trouble with the Grand Cleric to help me" He said settling then into a comfortable silence as they walked before he asked "Have you had a chance to meet the two other recruits yet?", apparently oblivious to her silent studying of him.  
"Hm? no- I only just arrived here with Duncan like, two hours ago. I haven't had a chance to meet anyone-"  
"Britney! Britney!" Billy called out to her on the other side of the druffalo's path and she laughed apologetically as Alistair raised a dubious eyebrow at her.  
" 'Only Just Arrived' 'Haven't Had A Chance to meet anyone' " Alistair quoted pointedly back at her as she smiled guiltily.   
"I met them like two seconds ago" She confessed.  
"Your story's slipping Cousland" Alistair said in a sing songy accusation voice just as Billy and Skip stepped in front of them.  
"Hey guys, whats up? Have you met the grey warden, Alistair?" Britney said by way of introduction.  
"It's just 'Alistair... the 'grey warden' part is silent" he quipped.   
"Charmed, I'm Billy and this is Skip" Billy presented Alistair with the back of his hand and the grey warden seemed unsure what to do with it so he simply shook it at an awkward angle. Skip didn't unfold his crossed arms and instead offered Alistair a fixed glare.  
"We heard from a little bird that you scamps might be heading into The Wilds soon on 'secret Warden Business'" Said Billy somewhat conspiratorially.  
"Well it can't be that much of 'Secret Warden Business' if you two have already heard about it" Alistair said deadpan.  
Britney looked at him inwardly laughing at his apparently displeasure before turning back to acknowledge Billy.  
"You birdy travels fast because this is the first I'm hearing of it" She confessed with an easy smile trying to defuse the mounting tension between the men.  
"It is possible that Duncan May ask us to journey into the wilds At Some Point to retrieve necessary things for The Joining but I can neither confirm nor deny this"Alistair said with a certain amount of smugness which Britney just blinked at, so they were going into The Wilds were they?  
"Yes, Yes well IF you DO go into The Wilds-" Billy said with a stage wink"-might we ask a small favour of you, Britney" Billy said, emphasising her name in particular and otherwise ignoring Alistair who was beginning to get huffy.  
"What is it, Billy? You need only name it and I can certainly try"  
"I knew there was a reason I liked you!" Billy said shooting her a saucy wink which made her grin.  
"You've only just met" Alistair muttered under his breath but just loud enough to be heard which made Skip look up from examining his nail beds and smirk.  
Billy went on as if he hadn't heard.  
"Skip and I are the kennel masters here like I told you and its our duty to look after all the battle maubauri and well sometimes when these pups go up against the dark spawn they can get blight sickness from ingesting too much of the rotten flesh. The disease is killing them"  
"Oh no!" Said Britney wide eyed thinking of her own beloved Maubari. "What can be done?"  
"Right" said Billy nodding " We might be able to cure them if only we had access to a certain type of flower-"  
"It's a white flower with a red centre" Skip specified speaking up, it was clear to Britney then just how much these two men actually cared about their hounds.  
"If I find it and I return then it will be yours" Britney vowed with a curt nod  
"Maker sent an Angel and her name is Britney" Said Billy dramatically as Skip rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around the shorter man's shoulders particularly dragging him.  
"Right, come on then. We've got hounds to tend to" Skip mumbled and they pair walked back the way Britney and Alistair had just come.  
"Funny pair" Alistair said wryly, watching them go.  
"I like them" Britney said all smiles.  
"Do think they're-?" He faltered when he met her eyes as if unable or unsure about how to conclude the unspoken question.  
"They're what?" She asked tilting her head trying to think to what Alistair could be referring to.  
"No, never mind" He shook his head dismissing it completely.  
Hero barked and raced towards her stopping her from continuing her interrogation of Alistair she knelt to greet her hound as it excitedly licked her face.  
"You found Alistair, did you? Good" Said Duncan stepping forward, his silhouette against the huge bonfire burning behind him. It seemed they had reached the Warden camp.  
"I'll assume you're ready to begin preparations for The Joining?" He asked as she finally rose brushing down her tunic from hound hair.   
"Assuming of course you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair?" He said turning on the man who held up his hands defensively.  
"What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army" Alistair ascented, folding his arms snuggly across his broad chest.  
"She forced you to sass the mage did she? We cannot afford to antagonise anyone, Alistair, we don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us"Duncan said in gentle chiding tones that made Britney think this wasn't the first time the Warden Commander had had to reprimand his younger lieutenant. It was affectionate though, almost like the way her father had spoke to her. The connection made Britney ache, still processing that loss.  
"You're right Duncan, I apologise" Alistair conceded to her surprise. From what little she knew of the man so far she didn't think that admitting fault was going to be a strong suit of Alistair's, she stood corrected.  
"Now then, since you're all here, we can begin" Duncan attoned and Britney just became aware of two men stepping forward to join them by the fire. One man looked a few years older than her and Alistair, dark hair, brown eyes, average height. Nothing unusual stood out of about him but she felt that if she saw him on a dark street she was walk the other way. It was the restless way his eyes moved around the camp and the way they unapologetically raked her body before settling on her face with a smile. The other man was much older, He looked lost, like someone's dad. His build had said he had had a relatively easy life, until now.  
"Britney this is Darveth-"Duncan gestured to the younger of the two, the skeezer one who bowed.  
"I had hoped they'd find a female recruit- because ah- diversity, y'know? Was beginning to be a bit of a sausage-fest" He put eloquently making her wince slightly before turning to the older recruit.  
"And this is Jory" Duncan introduced the third recruit.  
"Pleasure to meet you Britney" He said with a little bob of his own, not a deep bow like Darveth had.  
"The four of you will be heading into the Kokari Wilds to perform two tasks" Duncan went on. Britney straightened up paying attention, so Billy had heard right, they'd be going into the wilds which is where the King said her brother might be.  
"The first is to obtain three vials of dark spawn blood. One for each recruit" He handed out a vial to each of the recruits as he said this, Britney briefly inspected hers and then pocked it.  
"This is for the joining ritual?" She asked trying to keep her repulsion out of her voice, She could only imagine what they'd be going with the blood once they got it. From the looks on the other men's face's this was an idea that they didn't particularly agree with either.  
"But of course, but I can explain more of that once you've returned." Duncan said easily.  
"And the second task?" She asked hoping it wasn't going to involve more bodily fluid.   
" There was once a Grey Warden archive in The Wilds abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, Magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can" He said addressing Alistair and catching him slightly off guard as he had been picking his teeth with his nail.  
"I don't understand. Why leave such things in a ruin if they're valuable?" Questioned Alistair, Duncan's look darkened.  
"It was assumed we'd return. A great many things were assumed that have not held true." Duncan lamented, looking briefly into the fire as Britney and Alistair shared a brief look and a shrug.   
"Watch over your chargers Alistair, return quickly and safely" Duncan said turning back around to address all of them again.  
"We will" Alistair promised and Jory shifted uncomfortably  
"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return." Duncan said with a small smile as each of them collected their backpacks of necessary items and headed towards the gate on the outskirts of the camp.  
"Here we go...into the wilds" Britney murmured to herself as the guard greeted them at the gate, just on the other side stretched The Wilds and their first trial to becoming wardens.


	8. The Joining pt. Two

Alistair boldly stepped out into the unknown with Britney a step behind him followed by Jory and lastly Draveth flanking the rear. He paused to glance back as the guards swung the heavy oak gates shut behind them.  
"Guess that's it then" Draveth remarked to no one in particular.  
Britney looked all around her. The woods seemed alive and impossibly green. Plants she'd never seen before seemed to explode into life, ferns grew recklessly out of a fallen tree, vines dripped from branches up above them, sweeping at their faces. It was then she remembered her promise to Skip and Billy and slowed her pace slightly scouting for the white flower with the red centre that they'd described.  
"It's Britney isn't it?" Ask Jory, the man she'd thought looked like someone's dad.  
"That's me" She said straightening up from peering into a bush and offering her hand to shake which he accepted.  
"Pleasure to make your acquaintance" He said civilly enough but something about the formality of what he said didn't sound natural she wondered if he was from perhaps Lothering or Red Cliff.  
"Where are you from, Jory?" She asked, parting a dense patch of vines they walked through.  
"Shhh!" Alistair commanded from up front "Do you want to just alert all of the dark spawn to where we are? Should we just send up a flare and perhaps the arch demon might pay us a visit?" He sassed which was met with a chorus of hushed 'sorry's from Jory and Britney who lapsed into a silence for a beat before Jory responded to her original question.  
"Duncan recruited me in Highever a city off the northern coast. Have you travelled there?" He asked excitedly and she had to search his face to make sure he wasn't mocking her, did he really not know who she was? finding nothing but his open curiosity she replied; "My father was the Lord of that Teyrn..." She swallowed anxiously at the lump that welled in her throat at referring to her father in past tense but Jory seemed not to notice her discomfort.  
"Oh! My lord Cousland, I’m honoured I was in Arl Layman’s retinue when he attended King Marric’s funeral." He replied enthusiastically, thrilled to be able to associate her with someone of high standing.  
Their conversation was momentarily interrupted by a strange bird call, its sharp cry seemed to carry across the valley. Her hand went to the hilt of her blade but Alistair walked on unbothered so she continued to follow his lead and tried to relax.  
"It was in Highever that I met my Helena." He confided with a little boy smile " I was smitten. She has the most beautiful eyes my Helena. Now for years I found any excuse to return there." Britney felt Jory looked years younger when he talked about Helena, like the man was lit from within. "We married a year ago. Arl layman gave me leave to serve in Highever but I was attempting to persuade Helena to come to Red Cliff with me at least until I was recruited" He trailed off. So she had been right about him being from Red Cliff.  
"Did you just leave Helena behind?" Britney wasn't sure of the tactical way of asking about how someone could place duty before love. She thought about Helena with the beautiful eyes and if she were sitting alone in Highever right now while Arl Howe's men laid siege to the town. Britney always thought Grey Wardens were meant to be somewhat lonely figures sworn to serve and protect, she had never considered what it might mean to be married and a grey warden at the same time.  
"I did not just abandon my Helena!" Jory said hotly earning them another 'sshhing' from Alistair who even stopped in his tracks turned around and pressed his finger to his lips to emphasis his point.  
"Sorry" Britney mumbled again this time to both Alistair and Jory. Behind them Draveth slashed haphazardly at the undergrowth with his sword with a type of vigor that made Britney pretty uneasy, she picked up the pace.  
"I will return to her once my duty is done and the blight defeated" Jory said slightly winded but with such conviction that Britney nodded sympathetically desperate to change the topic.  
"How did the grey wardens find you, Jory?" She asked hoping to be on better footing with her fellow recruit. She watched Alistair move on ahead confidently as if he knew exactly where he was leading them to. Glancing around she couldn't make out many identifiable landmarks. She felt that if she were to get seperated from the group she would become hopelessly lost. That thought alone made her pick up the pace again half forcing Jory to jog along with her.   
"Last month Duncan visited Highever and the town held a tournament in his honour. I won the grand melee." He said with unmistakable pride. Britney wondered why she hadn't heard of the tournament, maybe that was where Gil had slunk off to on his night off...why Duncan had known about him and wanted to recruit her best friend.  
"It was hard to leave my wife,-" Jory continued while she had been thinking "- we married only a year ago and she is heavy with child now but Ferelden needs my blade and I shall not falter" He said and she wondered how many times he had repeated that exact sentence, it sounded very rehearsed. She nodded but was now even more concerned for Jory's beloved pregnant wife, Helena. She hoped Jory was right and that he could return to her as soon as the blight was over, to think he'd be returning home to his first born too.  
"Are you gonna try and get to know me too now?" Asked Draveth suddenly closer to them than Britney remembered him being a second ago.  
"Uh, sure...where you from Draveth?" She asked just as his sword flashed through the air and cut vines loose from the trees.  
"Me? Well I'm from a village about a day's trip to the east. Little block you wouldn't even find on a map. Haven't been back in years. I struck out for the city as soon as I could outrun my Pa. I've been in Denerim for what? Six years now? Never liked it much. But theres more purses than anywhere else" He said with a toothy grin and Britney fought to keep the disapproval off her face. The wardens recruit all types, she reminded herself, there was no class or discrimination within the grey wardens.  
"So you're a purse snatcher?" She tried to ask neutrally enough hoping this was the point where he told her it was a joke.  
"And a pick-pocketer thank you very much! Or was anyhow. Who'd ever thought I'd end up a Grey Warden"  
He said with a careless sniff as they clambered over a large fallen tree blocking their path.  
"So uh how'd Duncan find you?" She asked pretending not to notice Draveth's extended hand offering her assistance over the slope of the tree and getting down herself.  
"I found them!' Draveth said proudly "I cut Duncan's purse strings while he was standing in a crowd. He grabs my wrist but I squirm out and bolt. The old Bastard can run but garrison caught me first. I'm a wanted man in Denerim you see so they were gonna string me up right there!"  
He announced as a crow took flight from one of the trees they passed under, again she looked towards Alistair but he seemed as if he was simply taking a stroll through the park, which, she supposed to him it might just be.  
'What happened then?' Jory asked, joining their conversation.  
"Right well then, Duncan stopped them. Invoked the right of conscription and I gave the garrison the finger while I was walking away" Draveth chuckled proudly. "Don't know why Duncan wants someone like me but he says finesse is important and I'm fast with a blade-" He lunged and parried a low branch to demonstrate "- you bet your boots I am! Besides it beats getting strung up!" He laughed again and this time finally sheathed his sword keeping his hands low on his hips though, fingers always in reach of the hilt. 

They walked in silence for a minute as Britney considered everything the men had told her. Sounded like Duncan had an uncanny ability of simply showing up when he was needed most, except maybe in Jory's case. She realised she was once again in a group mostly consisting of men, except it being her brother and their childhood friends she was the only female and in the group of relative strangers. Strangers with which she was expected to trust with her life while they defended Ferelden against the blight. She shook her head to herself, how was she ever expected to make sense of any of this.  
Alistair gave out a cry of alarm and all three of them drew their blades and raced to close the distance.  
In the clearing before them there seemed to have been a massacre, bodies of the King's men scattered the small glen. Britney's heart was in her throat as she scoured the faces of the fallen fearing to find her brother amongst them.  
"W-who is that? Grey Wardens?" One of the wounded crawled towards them, he seemed young, too young to have been sent into battle. She wondered if the boy had lied about his age to join the army.   
"Well, he's not as half as dead as he looks, is he?" Alistair remarked and Britney gaped open mouthed and the grey warden lieutenant.   
"My scouting band was attacked by dark spawn. They came out of the ground. Please help me" The boy sucked in breath clutching his side "I've got to return to camp" He winced, his face was pale and drawn from the pain.  
"I have bandages in my pack" Alistair knelt and produced them working quickly and effectively bandaging the scout's worst wound around his torso.   
"Thank you" The scout shakily rose to stand, seeming to have some difficulty placing his weight on his left foot.  
"Should one of us go back with him?" Britney wondered how on earth the boy was expected to navigate his way back on his own. Alistair had already begun shaking his head when the boy spoke up " I'll be fine now, thanks for your help" and he set off before anyone could protest further. Britney watched him go, hoping he'd make it back.  
"Did you hear that? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by dark spawn" Jory said just as soon as the scout was out of ear shot.   
"Calm down Sir Jory, we'll be fine if we're careful" Alistair assured him whilst gingerly picking his way forward through the mess of what remained of the scouts.  
"Those men were careful and they were still overwhelmed! How many dark spawn can the four of us take on? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in these forests!" Jory said, agitated.  
"There are dark spawn about but we are in no danger of just walking into them" Alistair said knowingly, scouting the horizon casually.  
"How do you know?! I'm not a coward but this is foolish and reckless and we should go back" Insisted Jory, not taking another step. Something about Alistair's tone however made Britney think there was more than the lieutenant was letting on.  
"This is all part of the test, Jory, our initiation is retrieving the vials of dark spawn blood in the wilds. If you want to be a warden then this is part of it" She said .  
Alistair finally turned to address them again "'Know this, all grey wardens can sense dark spawn. Whenever they're coming I guarantee they wont take us by surprise. That's why I'm here" He assured with a kindness Britney hadn't heard from him before.  
"You see sir knight, we might die but we'll be warned about it first" joked Draveth, ribbing the older man with his elbow.  
"That is...reassuring" Jory said bitterly   
"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy however, so lets get a move on" Alistair continued, Britney followed then Draveth, the last to the leave the clearing was Jory still lingering on the sight of the slain scouts with a sad shake of his head before moving on. Their journey into the wilds was only just beginning.


	9. The Joining pt Three - The one with Morrigan

Since running into the ruined scouting group they had been moving through The Wilds with much more care.  
Jory and Draveth seemed to shadow Alistair's every move at the front of their group. Britney lingered in the back, grateful to have some time to herself to try and orintate herself in their strange surroundings.  
The bushes to her right rustled and her breath caught as she drew her dagger, the men up front oblivious to her present danger- a pink nug scuttled out from the leaves and peered up at Britney with its tiny shiny eyes. It seemed to asses her, one hoof paused in the air, and then considering her not a threat, continued on its way. Britney watched it go, it scuttled happily up a slope, nosing its way along as if following some invisible smell.  
It was then she spotted it.  
The white flower with the red centre on top of the hill.  
Clouds parted and a shaft of bright sunlight illuminated the flowers casting its petals in a glow.  
Quickly she climbed the short distance and reached it. She wondered if just one flower would be enough to create the antidote needed for the sick mabari hounds. She plucked it carefully paying mind not to damage the petals as she placed it within her leather pouch.   
Smiling to herself at her good deed she turned back around and only just then became aware of the shouting rising up from below.  
The men were fighting a small group of dark spawn.  
Alarmed she half slid half ran back down the hill to join them fumbling with her sword as she went barely managing to unsheath it as she drew near.  
"Nice of you-to join us" Alistair remarked just as he beheaded a smaller dark spawn foot solider, its dark thick blood oozing down its body as it crumbled forward.  
"Sorry" she apologised while embedding her blade to the hilt in the chest of another fell beast and with that it was over. The four of them stood stunned for a moment assessing the quick battle.  
"Is everyone alright?" Asked Alistair quickly wiping down his blade before stowing it away.  
"Fine. You were great. You were like one of them mabari hounds when they sense a threat, you went all rigid and then next thing we knew them bloody blighters were upon us!" Remarked Draveth apparently invigorated by their battle.  
"I do not go 'rigid'" Alistair complained, his pride slightly wounded by the analogy.   
"You did too!" Draveth insisted.  
"I could have done with a bit more warning" Complained Jory mostly to himself.  
"I said I wasn't here to make it easy. Now I believe you three were assigned a task?" Alistair prompted, clasping his hands behind his back to make it clear he had no intention with helping in the next task.  
All three of the recruits looked blankly at one another for a moment before Britney recalled the glass vials Duncan had given them.  
"The dark spawn blood!" She remembered, producing her vial from her pocket.  
"Ding-ding-ding we have a winner!" Alistair said, pointing at her. The other two men quickly produced their own vials and then they all hesitated staring down at the deformed bodies of the dark spawn who bled slow thick blood.   
Grimacing Britney knelt besides the one she had stabbed and prodded it tentatively with a finger and then shoved it more firmly with her hand to ensure it wasn't going to suddenly jump up at her.  
"This century perhaps?" Alistair prompted while they all watched her.  
Grumbling under her breath she uncorked the small glass vial and held it to the wound trying to coax as much of the thick blood into the opening as she could. Following her lead the other recruits picked a corpse and also tried to collect the blood.  
"Ugh, its going everywhere!"  
"Maker do they stink!"  
Complained both men, the process was slow, the blood was not being compliant. It dripped down their hands and stained their fingers until at last Britney felt she had drawn enough blood for whatever they were expected to do with it.  
"There now see? That wasn't so hard" Alistair said sunnily, completely clean and unbothered while the three of them looked as though they had all been elbow deep inside the dark spawn. All three shot Alistair withering glares.  
"Shall we?" He asked, grinning, before turning and continuing on the path. 

They hadn't walked very far before they found Alistair had stopped just ahead at a stream.  
"Lets stop for lunch shall we?" His backpack was already off and resting against a fallen tree. Britney paused long enough to wonder how the tree had fallen. She hoped just from soft soil and heavy rains and not from something more sinister or larger. Jory plonked him down first, his armor clanging from the effort. Britney thoroughly washed her hands in the stream, watching the black blood come off her skin and carry with the flow of the water.   
"How'd a chantry boy like you become a warden?" Draveth asked Alistair while he peeled his apple with a sharp looking knife.  
"Like you, Duncan recruited me with the rights of conscription. Saved me from a life of boredom" Alistair summarised before taking a deep drink from his flask.  
"A life of no sex and no drinking or nothing? Yeah, I'd be getting out of there too" Agreed Draveth readily, popping a chunk of apple in his mouth and crunching it loudly.  
Alistair laughed uneasily, Britney could tell he didn't necessarily share the same opinion as Draveth but wasn't going to correct the man.   
"Being a warden means you can sow your wild oats so to speak, hey Alistair? you don't have to be tied to one place, committed to no one- you go where the cause takes you" Draveth asked, dragging his hand across the back of his mouth.  
"ah no not necessarily- there's a few members of the grey wardens who are happily married and raising families" Alistair said, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly not comfortable with where Draveth was taking the topic.  
"Like me and my Helena" Jory remarked around a mouth full of cheese. "I'm going to be the best dad" He said with that same smile he had earlier when first speaking about Helena.  
"Of course you are" Alistair assured him, looking mildly relieved to be on a safer topical ground.  
"What about you then? You got a man?" Draveth asked Britney making her choke on the mouthful of water she'd taken. She instantly thought of Nathaniel. The last time she'd seen him. That night on the balcony of her bedroom. The promises they'd made each other. and now...  
She fought to swallow down the water but was also stalling trying to figure out how to answer Draveth's very direct question when Alistair spared her.  
"We need to push on now if we want to make it back to camp before nightfall. We still need to recover the scrolls from the old grey wardens headquarters" Alistair said with clear authority, standing and screwing the cap back on his flask.  
Britney shot Alistair a grateful look over Draveth's head while he grumbled something about 'a slave driver'. Alistair simply nodded his acknowledgement with a small smile.

The atmosphere seemed to change the further they walked into The Wilds. The deeper they went the more signs of Dark Spawn was evident. Britney wondered where they all were, she worried if maybe her brother and his group of men were pulling the dark spawn in a direction away from her. She said a silent prayer for Fergus, maker keep him, she thought.  
"There" Alistair pointed ahead of them. The stream they'd been walking along side had widened into a lake, at its centre there seemed to sit an abandoned pagola half submerged.  
"I ain't going swimming" Draveth said stubbornly, folding his arms over his chest.  
"Not there- there" Alistair pointed with white crumbling pillars on a bank of land curving to their right.   
"Well alright then. what are we waiting for?" Draveth set off ahead of their group leaving them to follow behind.  
They arrived to find the old grey warden headquarters were nothing more than crumbling stone. pieces hinted at how grand the place once used to be but that was a long, long time ago. Bits of furniture lay in great disrepair. At the centre was a crumbling chest which no doubt could have once held scrolls.  
Britney crouched to inspect it, vainly hoping they might still somehow be there. Duncan had mentioned they'd been magically sealed.  
"I don't like this. You sure theres no dark spawn around?" Jory asked for perhaps the 6th time since their first dark spawn encounter.   
Alistair drew breath to testily tell Jory to back off when another voice interrupted them.

"Well, Well, Well. What have we here?"  
Britney started as a women slowly descended the ancient stairwell that lead to no where. She looked close to britney's age but that's where the similarities ended. the woman on the stairs had a confident, dangerous aire to her. Her raven dark hair was pulled back from her sharp feline face, golden eyes slanted upwards as she slowly assessed each of them in the group. Her clothes were unlike any britney had ever seen before and she thought of them as 'clothes' in only a very general term. They were artful hung from the woman's slender form and seemed miraculously to stay there even as the woman moved.  
"What have we here? Are you a vulture I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?" As she came closer into view Britney realised she had a staff strapped to her back marking the woman as a witch.  
"Or merely an intruder come into these Dark Spawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?"  
The woman drew herself to the edge of their group and although she was out numbered by them she didn't seem concerned at all. Britney and the woman stood regarding each other for a moment, each waiting for the other to make a move.  
"What say you? Hmm? Scavenger or intruder?" The woman coaxed when the silence had stretched. Britney had to fight to keep her eyes trained on the woman's face even though her gaze kept being drawn down to the woman's chest. intricate string laced her chest in interesting patterns, a large proud necklace rested against her collar bones. It seemed the woman had tailored her outfit to specifically draw attention to that area, it was disarming.   
"I am neither. I'm a grey warden recruit and this tower belongs to the grey wardens" Britney explained with an authority she didn't feel, aware of the three men standing silently behind her. She huffed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes somewhat impatiently, now would have been a fine time for either one of them to jump in and explain things.  
"T'is a tower no longer, The Wilds have obviously claimed this desecrated corpse-"The raven haired woman said with a dismissive wave of her hand towards the crumbling pillars. she had a point.   
"I have been watching your progress for sometime" The woman announced, circling their group with her chin in the air, shoulders back, unafraid.   
"Where do they go? I wondered. Why are they Here? And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?" She asked, coming to a stop at where a window sill had once stood and turned back to face them. The glow of the setting sun silhouetting her.  
"Don't answer her. She looks chastened and that means others may be near by" Alistair warned Britney in hushed tones but not quiet enough that the strange woman didn't overhear his remarks.  
"Ooh you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you!" The woman laughed, raising her hands theatrically.  
"Yes...'swooping' is bad" Alistair said drily with narrowed eyes at her, unimpressed.  
"She's a witch of the wilds she is. She'll turn us into toads!" Draveth explained, concerned.  
"Witch of the Wilds?" She asked, hands on her hips "Such idle fantasies those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" She wondered, assessing them, her eyes once again coming to rest on Britney who just remembered again to pull her own eyes away from the woman's chest in time.   
"You there, lone woman of this group- tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilised" She offered simply enough.  
"I am Britney Cousland. A pleasure to meet you" She offered with small bow as she had been trained to do for years in court.  
The woman smiled which made Britney's stomach flip not unpleasantly. She felt like she wanted to make the woman smile more.  
"Now that is a proper greeting even here in the Wilds! You may call me Morrigan. Shall I guess your purpose?" Morrigan asked, crossing her arms and turning to half consider the wilds around them. " You saw something in that chest? Something that is here no longer?" She taunted.   
"You stole them didn't you!" Alistair accused, speaking up. "You're some kind off...sneaky witch thief!" He struggled to find a suitable insult and the group glared at him in mild disbelief. Britney closed her eyes wondering just how he'd been made their lieutenant.  
"How very eloquent" Morrigan remarked not sounding at all offended "How does one steal from a dead man?" She wondered with a small smile.  
"Quite easily it seems" Alistair glowered. "Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them!" He pointed an accusatory finger at least managing to sound somewhat more authoritative and less school yard boy whining because he didn't get his way.  
"I will not! For it was not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here anymore if you wish but I am not threatened" She said with a sniff and Britney had to hide a smile. This was getting no where and it was getting late.  
"Then who removed them?" Britney asked gently trying to get things back on track.  
"T'was my mother" Morrigan answered offering nothing more.  
" Can you take us to her?" Britney coaxed, trying still to be patient  
"Hm. There is a sensible request. I like you." Morrigan said and Britney felt a blush creep into her cheeks.  
"I'd be careful...first it's 'I like you' but then zap! frog time" Alistair said in her ear bitterly  
"She'll put us all in a pot she will! Just you watch!" Added Draveth, more disturbed than she'd seen him before.  
"If they pots warmer than this forest it'll be a nice change" Jory seemed the least bothered of the men which endeared him to Britney just that little bit more.  
"Follow me then, if it pleases you" Morrigan said dismissively and turned and marched off before anyone could say another word.


	10. The Joining pt Four

Britney took two steps after Morrigan before she realised none of the others were following.  
"Are you guys coming or what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.  
All three men exchanged glances.  
"What? Are we really expected to follow the witch of the wilds into...the wilds?" Asked Draveth incredulously gesturing to the thick line of trees that Morrigan was rapidly disappearing into. Jory was shaking his head.  
"Uh-uh, no way. Duncan said go in, get the dark spawn blood, find the scrolls get out. He said nothing about following completely underdressed wilder folks into the woods, I'm sorry, no way." He crossed his arms firmly over his chest as if to emphasis his point on the matter.  
Britney looked to Alistair who's expression was one of sheer conflict, she could almost hear his inner dialogue of indecision as she stood there.  
"As much as it pains me to admit this; we need those scrolls" Alistair said finally settling on a decision but looking grim about it. "We can't let the warden treaties just be stolen by witch thieves" he affirmed and closed the distance to join Britney at the edge of the woods.   
Draveth looked at Jory and then shrugged "been nice knowing ya" he said in his gruff accent before joining them leaving Jory to begrudgingly flank their rear.

The four of them set up the narrow path that looked like it was something out of Nan's fairytales, ones about the Dread Wolf coming to lure unsuspecting young girls off the path and to be lost in the deep, dark woods forever. It didn't help any that Morrigan walked just up ahead singing to herself, soft somber tones came floating back to them on the breeze.  
"I don't like this" Jory mumbled for perhaps the twelth time in as many minutes, the man had his sword drawn and was clutching it like it was his lifeforce. Britney was worried he was at risk of falling on it or poke someone with it.  
"We're fine." Alistair assured through gritted teeth "So long as we all stick together and don't eat anything they offer we should get out of here unharmed"   
"Why can't we eat anything they offer? Are you worried they're going to fatten us up and then stick us in a big oven?" Britney joked getting a little carried away with the whimsy of their environment.  
"Not. Funny" Alistair stressed, he drew breath to add something further but just then they stepped out of the woods and into a clearing, a modest cabin stood at the centre a spire of smoke curled up into the air from the chimney. It was odd, Britney didn't recall seeing any smoke in the air on their approach, she felt sure she wouldn't have missed that.  
"Greetings Mother, I bring before you Grey Wardens" Morrigan announced.  
A tall woman with stark white hair stood at the steps of the cabin and surveyed them. Britney felt the cold gaze sweep over and through her. It felt as though nothing went amiss to the elder woman's eyes. She wore on her head a sort of crown or head-dress that looked a lot like horns. Britney felt the woman could have been intimidating with or without the horns. Her dress was leather and feathers in a deep burgundy that made her seem-otherworldly somehow.   
"I see them girl." The woman cut off Morrigan who stood beside her mother. "Hmmm. Much as I expected" she said somewhat offhandedly   
"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asked dubiously which made Britney cringe slightly, so much for trying not to invoke the witch of the wild's wrath.  
"You are required to do nothing. Least of all Believe. Shut one's eyes tight or one one's arms wide, either way one's a fool" The woman remarked and Britney couldn't help but feel as though the woman was inwardly laughing at them.  
"She's a witch I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Draveth half pleaded from the back of their small group.  
"Quiet Draveth, if she's really a witch do you want to make her mad?" Jory shot back equally as anxious.  
"There's a smart lad" The woman praised, her voice smokey like stained glass. "Sadly, irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will" The woman said her eyes flicking from the two men to fixate on Britney.  
"And what of you?" She asked stepping forward with a speed that she found alarming. "Do you poses a different view point or do you believe as the others do?" She questioned, those strange golden eyes searching Britney's face.  
"Believe or not. Somethings have to be accepted" Britney answered evasively, choosing each word carefully, feeling very much like she was in a test of wills.  
"Ha! There lies the answer I hoped to get. An open mind, yet not made of mush. Am I simply complimenting you? wait and see. So much about you is uncertain and yet I believe- do I?" The woman twisted her head away from Britney and looked out across the middle distance as if inwardly searching herself for the correct answer to a question she'd just asked herself. "What? it seems I do" The woman said decisively. Britney was fairly confused and uneasy by what the woman might be referring to.  
"Sooo this is the dreaded which of the wilds?" Alistair asked Britney skeptically, unimpressed by the dramatics so far.  
"Witch of the Wilds, huh? Morrigan must of told you that. She fancies such tales, although she would never admit it-" behind the woman Morrigan dragged her hand down her face clearly embarrassed by her own mother's frank assessment of her. "Oh how she dances under the moon!" The woman clasped her hands to her chest in a mock romantic gesture and then threw her head back and cackled as Morrigan bristled. The interaction between the women was so sincere and relatable that Britney instantly felt at ease. Her own mother had said and done something similar so many times before, at least she used to.  
"They did not come to listen to your wild tales Mother" Morrigan drily reminded her, hoping to get the older woman back on track and away from more embarrassing anecdotes.  
"True. They came for their treaties yes? And before you begin barking, your precious magic seal wore off long ago. I have protected these"  
She said turning to her cabin and reaching just within the door to produce five scrolls of aged parchment. Britney wondered how she knew to have them ready.  
"You-! Oh....you protected them?" Alistair said clearly taken back, having to do a mental gear shift down from the self righteous rant he was clearly about to unleash.  
"And why not?" The woman wanted to know "Take them to your grey wardens and tell them this blight's threat is greater than realise" She decreed ominously, handing the scrolls to Britney who took them gently.   
"Thank you for returning them and looking after these scrolls" Britney said gratefully, knowing full well they could have easily just left the scrolls to lay to waste in the ruins.  
"Such manners! Always in the last place you look, like stockings...Oh do not mind me! haha! You Have what you came for" The woman said with finality.  
"Time for you to go then" Morrigan added with a bit of edge, keen to see their group gone.   
"Do not be ridiculous girl! These are your guests" Her mother chastised her. Again in such a familiar tone it made Britney think of her own mother.  
"Oh- very well then. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me" Morrigan said with poor grace before stalking off the way she had arrived forcing Jory and Draveth to step out of her path.   
Alistair took some of the scrolls from Britney's hands and tucked them into his backpack with her doing the same for her remaining two. She gave one parting look towards the woman who stood proudly on the step of her cabin and simply watched them. She wondered what she had meant when she had said 'So much about you is uncertain'. The woman seemed to understand what Britney was thinking just then and smiled cryptically.   
"Come on- we have to get back to Duncan" Alistair said clearly unnerved by their silent exchange.  
Britney nodded her goodbye to the woman and trailed after the men.

Morrigan moved gracefully through the wilds. The sun was bleeding out across the sky, darkness was closing in with every minute but she knew every rock, every tree, it was like the confidence Britney had when moving through the Cousland Castle.  
"Have you lived in the wilds your whole life?" Britney wondered, rushing to catch up with their guide.  
"Yes, I have- where are you from again? You sound much too posh to be from these lower towns" Morrigan remarked over her shoulder as she crossed the stream by stepping from stone to stone. Britney slowed down and tried to mimic Morrigan's steps so as to not fall in. She wasn't sure if she should be offended by Morrigan's remark so she tried not to.  
"I'm from Highever, my father was the lord there" She explained, joining her on the bank just as Jory slipped and went splashing into the shallow stream, cursing, causing Morrigan to laugh.  
"My, that is posh. You said your father 'was' the lord. Did he get demoted?" Morrigan pried, already the camp gates loomed a short distance before them.  
"Something like that" Britney mumbled, she too could have secrets she decided. Morrigan stopped and turned to look at them.   
"Alright, this is where I'll leave you then Grey Wardens. Good luck and all that" She said clearly happy to finally be rid of them.  
"Yes, thank you soo much for leading us back here" Alistair said so sarcastically it could have dripped.   
"She got us back in half the time" Jory pointed out  
"Yes, alright Sir Jory, thank you for that" Alistair snarked while Morrigan laughed gleefully again already retracing her steps back to the hut.  
"Farewell" She called once she had crossed the stream.  
"Thank the maker we made it out in one piece" Remarked Draveth as they approached the gates and the guards began the work of swinging them open to admit them.


	11. The Joining pt Five

It was like entering another world once the gates were secured behind them, noises of the war camp were all around. A stark difference to the sounds of The Wilds. A woman stood upon a podium calling out verses from The Chant to a small gathering of devote soldiers. Across the grounds men called to each other around the fires, dinner well underway. The general mood was lively, optimistic. Everyone knew tomorrow was another day of fighting the dark spawn but for now it was a chance to unwind.   
“Britney, where are you going?” Alistair called as she wandered off, away from The Grey Warden camp where the rest of their group was headed.  
“I’ll be right back- I just have to give something to Billy and Skip” She promised, a little unused to being answerable to someone.  
“Alright but make it quick, Duncan will be wanting to start The Joining ceremony soon” He shouted to be heard as she was already rapidly disappearing into the crowd and out of sight.   
Alistair shook his head to himself, she was going to be a handful he just knew it, jerking his head towards the warden came he encouraged the remaining two recruits to keep going. 

Britney only slowed her pace once the kennels were insight, a grin growing on her face at the familiar sounds of the maubauris playing amongst themselves.  
“Alright, settle down you lot! The way you’re carrying on anyone would think you were week old pups not seasoned hardened battle maubaris!” Billy scolded them affectionately as a pack of five hounds danced around the man’s legs as he tried to navigate the pen holding aloft bowls of meat in his outstretched arms.   
Britney leant against the fence and watched the spectacle of it all when she became aware of Skip’s lean presence just to the right, his sharp elbows sticking out as he too joined her in leaning on the fence.  
“How did you guys end up with these great jobs?” She asked sincerely  
“Well, someone had already been elected General” Skip said, shrugging as he pushed a broom in her direction.  
“Queen is a hereditary title” Billy corrected giving Skip a little poke as he came and joined them both on the other side of the pen shutting the hounds in for the night.  
“And someone had already filled the job of measuring the army’s inseams so this was the next logical choice” Skip concluded.  
"My first job was a lady's manservant in an Oleasian court because I am a drab hand with a curling iron but she got jealous that her suitors seemed to have more of an eye for me than her, even with her fabulous hair" Lamented Billy and Britney had a light bulb moment.  
"Oh- are you two?- You're gay?" She asked and the men broke up laughing.  
"Did you just, like, come out of some waking coma?" Billy managed, wiping away tears.  
"You are a treasure" Said Skip grinning in earnest perhaps the widest smile she'd seen on him yet.  
"And you two are like- together?" She asked to be completely on the same page, laughing a little at herself.  
"You think anyone else would have him?" Billy wondered with an eyeroll.  
"Bitch!" Skip cried tossing a brush at Billy who ducked.  
They all laughed.  
"Oh- right- I found this" Britney remembered the flower in her pouch and produced it. It was looking a little wilted from the travelling across the wilds but she offered it hopefully to Billy who inspected it.  
"Is it enough? will it work?" She asked almost breathlessly as the two men gathered around the mortar and pestle set up on a low table.  
"I don't know for sure but it's worth a try" Billy said with intense concentration as he began pounding the flower into a pulp. "Perhaps we wont lose as many hounds today as I feared"  
Britney watched the men work for a moment, transfixed at how they moved as a team silently working together in the small space. Neither spoke but both seemed to understand intuitively what the other needed. It was slightly mesmerising. Britney shook herself out of the trance only when she realised time was passing and Duncan was still expecting her.  
"Guys, I got to go-" She said in hushed tones not wanting to disturb them too much.  
"Yes, yes, go off and do your secret warden business. We'll catch you later for drinks down at the mess hall if you're about" Billy assured her but didn't take his eyes off his work.  
Still smiling she slunk away to leave them to it.

"So you returned from The Wilds. Have you been successful?" Duncan asked as Britney approached the small group, her maubauri, Hero jumped up to greet her, eagerly pushing his head against her hand to receive pats which she obliged.  
"We have" She said, smiling down at Hero who wagged his stumpy tail in response, his whole ass moving with the effort.  
"Good. I had the circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved we can begin the joining immediately" He informed her making her stomach knot itself.  
"Maybe we should tell him about the women we met in The Wilds, Alistair?" she part whispered to the man who'd just also been roped into patting Hero as the Maubauri nudged the ginger haired lieutenant's hand. Alistair sighed. "There was a woman in the abandoned Grey Warden's tower. Her mother had the scrolls. They were both very......odd" He said inadequately.  
"Were they Wilder folk?" Duncan asked mildly curious.  
"I don't think so. They might be Apostates, mages hiding from the Chantry" Alistair said with narrowed eyes, considering what those women's business out in the wilds might have been.  
"I know you were once a templar Alistair but Chantry business is not ours. We have the scrolls let us focus on the joining" Duncan reminded him, his own sentiment almost echoing what Morrigan's mother had said.  
"Now will you tell us what this ritual is about?" Asked Draveth stepping forward but ignoring Hero's attempts to goad him to into patting the hound.  
"I will not lie-" Duncan atoned, turning towards the camp fire as embers twisted up into the night from the pile of burning logs "We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later." The weight of his words seemed to settle on everyone.  
"Is that why The Joining is such a secret?" Britney wondered, her own voice sounding naive even in her own ears.  
"If only such secrecy was unnecessary and all understood the necessity of such sacrifice, sadly, that will never be so..." Duncan said with a shake of his head.  
"Let's go then! I'm anxious to see this Joining now" Draveth urged, eager to be initiated.  
"I agree, let's have it done" Jory said finally speaking up as Britney chewed her lower lip. Things were getting serious.  
"Then let us begin" Duncan decreed. "Alistair, take them to the Old Temple"

"Will I need to change?" She asked as they fell in line with the lieutenant. Britney was still wearing the light armor she'd arrived in. It was slightly stained with dark spawn blood and the tall weeds that had brushed against them in The Wilds.  
"No time now. What you're wearing is fine" Alistair assured her without a glance, focused on where he was walking instead.  
"Ain't going to matter none where we're going" Draveth said besides her, cheerfully, which made her uneasy.  
"The more I hear about this joining the less I like it" Jory muttered quietly, looking slightly pale as the four of them crossed the threshold of the old temple.  
"Are you blubbering again?" Draveth snapped at the older man.  
"Why all these damn tests? Have I not earned my place?" Jory shot back, clearly the nerves were getting to him. Britney watched as Alistair circled the perimeter looking serious. Since their experience in The Wilds she had come to realise she could read Alistair's reaction to gauge the severity of what was to come almost. The man was much like a canary that miners would take down into The Deep Roads with them to warn of gas leaks. Right now, based on his face, she felt she would be looking for an exit out of a mine shaft.  
"Maybe its tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you" Draveth said with a sniff and a shrug.   
"Both of you, calm down. There's nothing we can do about it now anyway." Britney spoke up, her own nerves getting to her.  
"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me-" Jory couldn't finish that sentence he shook his head sadly and tried again "It just doesn't seem fair!" He concluded bitterly.  
"Would you have come if they'd warned you?" Draveth challenged "Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?"  
" Including sacrificing us?" Jory asked incredulously, both men's voices were beginning to get raised, further indication at their apprehension of what was to come. Alistair was being uncharacteristically quiet in all this, hanging back and allowing the men to bicker amongst themselves without interjecting.   
"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight" Draveth said with a level of steel in his voice that Britney didn't like. It showed he had come from the streets, that he'd made hard choices and would do so again no matter who it hurt.  
"But we don't know that, Draveth" Britney said anxiously, half scouting for Duncan to appear any minute and set things at ease.  
"You saw those dark spawn tonight- wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife, Jory?" Draveth asked the older man who stammered to get the words out but Draveth kept talking "Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the dark spawn we'll die for sure" Draveth said with certainty and it was the first point he made that Britney could agree on.   
"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade" Jory said, finally admitting the real cause of his stress, of Britney's stress too. The idea that whatever happened next was out of their control.   
Footsteps interrupted their discussion as Duncan approached.  
"At last we've come to The Joining" His voice echoed back off the empty arched walls of the old temple.   
"The Grey Wardens were founded during the First Blight when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation" He said, stopping before a wide oak table. "So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Dark Spawn blood and mastered their taint" Duncan said, turning to face the group. Alistair discreetly fell to the back of the narrow hall, standing in position by the main and only exit.  
"We're going to drink the blood of those- those creatures?" Jory asked, fearfully.  
"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory" Duncan said and as he moved away from the table Britney became aware of the large silver chalice that sat at its centre, the three empty vials stained with the dark blood sat besides it.  
"Those who survive The Joining become immune to the taint, we can Sense it in the dark spawn and use it to slay the archdemon" Alistair explained from behind them.  
"Those who survive?" Britney repeated, her hand resting at the hollow of her throat, she wished then she had had the chance to have found Fergus, to have told him about Arl Howe's betrayal of their family before...before whatever The Joining would do to her.  
"Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why The Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the joining but these words have been said since the First. Alistair, if you would?" The commander looked to his lieutenant.   
Alistair bowed his head and recited " Join us Brothers and Sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn and should you perish know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day- We shall join You" Jory glanced from Alistair to the chalice and back again, his face drained of colour.   
"Draveth, step forward" Duncan held the chalice aloft as the man did as he was told and stepped before him.  
Draveth accepted the silver chalice with both hands and after contemplating the contents for a moment he raised it to his lips and drank.  
Swallowing he returned the cup to Duncan's waiting hand who stepped back. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they watched him.  
Draveth took a few easy breaths but then flinched, twisting as if a muscle cramp had attacked him. Then staggered unsteady on his feet.   
Grasping his head in his hands he double over and cried out in anguish. Both Britney and Jory gasped, only Alistair and Duncan watched on with grim acceptance as Draveth crumbled to the stone floor, his hand clutching at his own throat as if unable to draw enough breath. He thrashed once, twice and then was still.  
"I am sorry, Draveth" Duncan murmured, holding the chalice still over the dead man. "Step forward, Jory" He turned to the next recruit who had slowly been backing away wildly shaking his head. When Duncan turned to him he drew his sword.   
"But- I have a wife! A child! Had I known-!" Jory pleaded, backing up until his armor collided with the marble pillar behind him, sword quavering in his hand pointed in Duncan's general direction who still approached him "There is no turning back, Jory," The cup extended.  
"No! You ask too much!" Jory shrank along the wall, feeling blindly besides him with his free hand, groping for an exit. "There is no glory in this!" Jory cried still edging away from Duncan who had placed the chalice down once again on the table and instead drew his own sword from its sheath and squared up against Jory.  
Jory swung and Duncan parried, the clash of their swords seeming to ring off the walls in all directions as Britney stood and watched, powerless.  
Jory pushed back and tried to take Duncan with a wide arch of his sword but it had left him open and vulnerable and Duncan took the advantage plunging the sword into Jory's side.   
"I am sorry" Duncan said into Jory's ear before withdrawing his sword swiftly and cleanly, arterial spray of blood stained the white marble, crimson.   
Britney drew her hands over her open mouth, rendered mute with shock as Jory fell lifeless to the floor too, joining Draveth. So quickly. it was over so quickly for them.  
Alistair stepped back as Jory's blood pooled quickly across the floor, reaching towards their shoes.  
"But the joining is not yet complete" Duncan spoke, but his voice sounded far away to Britney until she looked up and realised he was approaching her now with the chalice in hand.   
"You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good" He said, firmly handing her the silver cup which she took in numb hands.   
She thought of her family, of her last living relative, Fergus. Her gaze dropped to her fallen comrades. Jory's final words still ringing in her ears.   
She drew in a staggered breath and then raised the rim of the cup to her lips and swallowed.  
"From this moment forth-you are a Grey Warden" Duncan said as he retrieved the cup from her hands and stepped back.  
Her heart hammered in her ears as she felt the horrid concoction burn its way down her throat and then she was gagging on it. Her eyes watered and nostrils burned from the effort of breathing. She went down on one knee. Her whole body fighting it, a deep primal desire to Survive.   
Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mind was filled with visions of a horrible beast, twisted and unnatural, The Arch Demon. 

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped in a sharp inhale, abruptly reaching consciousness again.  
"It is finished" Duncan said from above her "Welcome", He and Alistair stood over her as she slowly sat up feeling- peculiar.  
"Two more deaths" Alistair said with remorse "In my Joining only one of us died but it was...horrible" He said with a grim shake of his head at the memory "I'm glad at least one of you made it through" He said gently, meeting her eyes and offering her a hand up.  
"How do you feel?" Duncan asked as she stood before him.  
"I...can't believe you killed Jory" She confessed weakly, her throat felt like it was on fire still.  
"Jory was warned that there was no turning back, as were you all. When he went for his blade however he left me no choice. It brought me no pleasure to end his life. The blight demands sacrifices from us all. Thankfully, you stand here as proof; they're not all made in vain." Duncan explained, she searched his face while she considered what he said, it was logical enough but it didn't quite ease the shock of her witnessing him killing Jory.  
"Did you have dreams?" Alistair wanted to know and it took her a moment to understand what he was referring to "I had terrible dreams after my joining" he admitted.  
"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the dark spawn as we all do, that and many other things can be explained in the months to come" Duncan assured her, even though she didn't feel very assured.   
"Before I forget there is one last part to your Joining" Alistair interjected and she felt herself recoil slightly, what else could there be?  
"We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant something to remind us of those that didn't make it this far" He said with a respectful pause before producing the pendant he must have made up while she had been unconscious. Gingerly she accepted the crude glass vial secured on leather straps, thick black blood clung to the sides of the glass as she slipped it on over her head.  
"Take some time. When you're ready I'd like for you to accompany me to a meeting with the king" Duncan said which she barely registered, feeling like she was still on some sort of mental delay from the shock.  
"What sort of meeting?" She asked once she found her voice again, tucking the vial under her shirt.  
"The King is discussing strategy for the upcoming battle. I am not sure why he has requested your presence" Duncan confessed making Britney start a little. The King requested her specifically?   
"The meeting is up to the West down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you're able" Duncan said tenderly which was deceptive considering the way she had seen him kill a man not an hour before. She blinked rapidly more than a little dazed as Duncan moved on leaving her alone with Alistair for a moment.  
"I know this is rough but I'm glad you made it. This is just the way it is sometimes with The Joining. We will send word to their families letting them know that they died in the line of duty. Jory's widow will be cared for, she will receive his settlement. Wardens will watch over their child, see that it is supported, gets an education..." He trailed off as she tried very hard not to glance in the direction of the slain recruits, it was too much too soon. She closed her eyes and turned away.   
She felt Alistair's hand squeeze her shoulder once and then heard the retreating footfalls of him walking away. She was alone. She shuddered.  
She was alone and She was a Grey Warden.


	12. In War, victory

Britney walked out of the old temple in a daze leaving Alistair behind to deal with the mess.  
She half turned to glance over her shoulder considering going back to help him but then clamped her lips shut. She couldn't face it, it was too awful.

Numbly she walked back into camp. Men sat around in plain clothes, armor put away for the evening. Everyone was drinking and laughing in high spirits which felt at odds with how Britney felt just then.  
A grey warden. She was a Grey Warden. She felt thrilled and horrified and saddened. A dangerous cocktail of emotions welled up inside her, she wasn't sure which one would win out.  
"Britney! Britney!"  
She walked on. It was only when Billy physically put himself before her that she realised he was speaking to her.  
"Oh- hi, Sorry Billy, I was distracted" She confessed, rubbing her arm self consciously.  
"You had that secret Warden thing didn't you? So? How'd it go? Is it official? Are you a Warden?"  
He asked her rapid fire questions, excitedly. She nodded her head and summoned up a weak smile for him.  
Skip leaned over her and peered into her face.  
"Ah but the others weren't so lucky were they?" Skip guessed correctly and again she nodded not trusting the strength of her voice to speak at that moment.  
"Who was it then? Draveth didn't make it?" Skip asked gently and she shook her head.  
"No it was awful he-" She began but then remembered Duncan had sworn them all to secrecy they couldn't discuss what happened in The Joining ceremony.  
"Ah I told ya. Pay up!" Skip said victoriously holding out his open hand to Billy who begrudgingly placed two gold coins in it. Skip bounced the coins in his hand savouring the weight of them.  
"What about old bloke, Jory wasn't it? He made it through though yeah?" Billy asked, a little peeved by Skip's bragging. Britney shook her head sadly thinking again on that horrible moment when Jory pulled his blade on Duncan.  
"Ha!" Billy shouted, smacking the coins out of Skip's hand sending them flying in the air and snatching them back for himself.  
"Wait, you guys took bets?" Britney wondered as the two men scuffled for a moment over the money.  
"We mean no disrespect of course!" Billy assured her with a hand pressed over his heart.  
"Not just us, everyone had bets placed on Warden recruits" Said Skip with a smirk, sliding one of the gold coins into the breast pocket of his leather vest.  
"Really?" She asked, curious despite how grim she felt.  
"Oh yeah. lot of money changing hands tonight. Lots of people expected Draveth to make it out" Said Billy hastily pocketing his own coin as Skip eyed it.  
"Did anyone bet I wasn't gonna make it?" Britney asked almost shyly. Skip and Billy exchanged a look and waited a beat before they both jumped into to reassure her.  
"Against you? No! Don't be foolish! People aren't here to lose money" Billy soothed and she seemed to accept as fact while Skip grimaced, having full knowledge of the truth of the betting board.  
"You released from being a warden for one night to come have a drink with Skip and I? It's on us" Billy asked pointing towards the mess hall.  
"I'd love to but can't. I've been sent for to appear before the King" She shrugged helplessly and again the two men exchanged a look.  
"You don't think our King has a thing for-?" Billy whispered to Skip who leant down to hear him better but was already shaking his head.  
"Nah, our majesty married for love not just power. I haven't heard him running astray" Skip disagreed.  
"Oh well stranger things have happened though I guess. Wouldn't be the first time" Billy theorised as Britney looked blankly between the two of them, feeling like she was missing some important subtext once again.  
"I shouldn't keep the King waiting-" She said apologetically, jerking her thumb over her shoulder to indicate she needed to get going.  
"Oh no of course! We'll catch up tomorrow" Billy said, fussing slightly with her hair, trying to style the short blonde cut.  
"We're glad you're a Warden now, Britney" Skip said with a little smile and then the two men left her to find her way to where Duncan had told her to meet.

"Loghain, my decision is final!" She heard King Calian say as she approached the meeting. "I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assult"  
Loghain? Logain Mac Tir? The Hero of River Dane?   
When she was little she and Gil would play make-believe, She would be King Maric, beloved by all and he would be Loghain, Maric's right hand man. The farmer's son that got raised to noble status after Loghain had led Maric's army to victory in the great battle at River Dane.   
If only Gil could be here now to see this, to witness his great hero in person.  
She'd heard whispers of Loghain throughout the camp, that he was serving as the King's advisor but she never imagined she would have the chance to meet the Hero of River Dane face to face. She supposed it made sense for Loghain to be here as advisor seeing as King Calain was married to Loghain's only daughter, Queen Anora.   
Britney straightened her shoulders and quickly tried to groom herself before she stepped forward to make her presence known to the group.  
"You risk too much Calain" Loghain spoke and again Britney had to fight down a fangirl squeal as she drew near. The small group was assembled around a long war table, the map of Ferelden spread out before them.  
"A Dark Spawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero out there on the front lines" As loghain addressed their king she scrutinized him, she imagined he was much taller she realised, and he looked much more older and worn that what she had seen of him in picture books. His long dark hair was still styled the same with Denerim neat tiny braids at framing his long face. His eyes looked deeper set, sunken and tired almost. His mouth was full and almost cruel looking, especially now as he argued with the King.  
"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orleasian forces to join us after all" The King answered back, sounding very much like someone who was used to arguing with Loghain. Britney met Duncan's eyes across the table and gave him a tiny nod of acknowledgement. He smiled at her with his eyes, the expression not quite reaching his lips.  
"I must repeat my protests at your fool notion that we need the Orleasians to defend ourselves" Loghain said in disgust, turning away from the king. Britney watched on with rapt attention, of course Loghain wouldn't have any trust in Orleasian forces when he had fought against them not twenty years ago. Britney knew this but it seemed King Calian didn't know or didn't seem to care that he was pushing Loghain's buttons.   
"It is not a 'fool notion' Our arguments with the Orleasians are a thing of the past! and you will remember who is King" Calain said firmly and Britney shifted uncomfortably trying to recall why exactly she'd been requested to be here after all, surely there was some mistake? She noticed apart from herself and Duncan there were two other outsiders witnessing the disagreement. An older woman with silver hair pulled tightly into buns and a stern face and a bald man in robes, perhaps they were people from the Chantry?  
"How Fortunate Maric did not live long enough to see his Son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a Century!" Loghain said derisively clenching his hands into fists. Britney had to catch herself from murmuring 'oh shit' out loud, instead her hand went to her mouth involuntarily.  
"Then our current forces will have to suffice won't they? Duncan- are your men ready for battle?" The King asked, suddenly and unexpectedly turning on her and Duncan.  
" They are your majesty" Duncan said with certainty.  
"And this is the young lady from Highever I met earlier? I understand Congratulations are in order" The king said with joviality to Britney who grinned foolishly because Loghain was only just now regarding her with minimal interest.  
"Thank you, your majesty" She said with a bow, trying frantically to remember all those lessons of poise her mother had tried in vain to teach her over the years. She glanced nervously at Loghain but he'd turned his attention to the map, appearing to have shut everyone out.  
"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be Honoured to join their ranks" King Calian told her warmly and again she dipped her head in respectful acknowledgement.  
"Your fascination with Glory and Legends will be your undoing, Calain" Loghain warned, finally looking up from the map to glare at the King. "We Must attend to Reality" Loghain stressed. At that moment Britney recalled Loghain was in fact a recent widower and the sudden recollection of that fact made her incredibly embarrassed and relieved that no one could read her mind. She darted a glance at the others in the group and they all wore similar expressions of polite boredom.  
"Fine!" The King said with a shrug and came to join Loghain at the map. "Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the dark spawn into charging our lines and then?-" Calain prompted his advisor who leant forward with poor humor and said;  
"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge-"  
"The Dark Spawn I remember" The king interjected, cutting Loghain off from finishing his strategy "This is the tower of Shaolin in the ruins, yes?" The king asked pointing to a spire on the map, not far from where Britney had ventured earlier. "Well who shall light this beacon?" The King wanted to know.  
"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task but it is vital" Loghain said, his earlier anger at the King seemed to be resolved, at least temporarily. Britney felt herself let out a sigh of relief as the tension in the war room racketed down a few notches. Everyone was united again over strategy.  
"The we should send our best. Send Alistair and Britney to make sure its done" The King said and everyone looked at her. She froze in that moment.  
"I'll do my best, your majesty" She squeaked, wondering what she should do with her hands, feeling too self conscious. Duncan gave her a searching look.  
"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much, is that truly wise?" Loghain wanted to know and feeling the focus shift off her for a moment Britney remembered to breathe.  
"Enough with your conspiracy theories Loghain!" Calain said, fed up "Grey Wardens battle the blight no matter where they're from"  
"Your majesty, you should consider the possibility of the Archdemon appearing" Duncan said finally speaking up and Britney was relieved he mentioned it. Ever since she had run into Morrigan's mother, the old woman's word of warning had been echoing in her mind, unshakable. Not to mention when you coupled that ominous warning of the blight being worse than what everyone expected with the visions of the hideous monster Britney had seen in her mind during The Joining...well she wanted everyone to take this pretty damn seriously.  
"There have been no signs of Any Dragons in The Wilds" Loghain said dismissively   
"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?" The King asked the Grey Warden Commander.  
"I-...Yes, your majesty" Duncan agreed with a nod, seeming taken back.   
Before anyone could say anything else on the matter the bald headed man in the robes spoke up.  
"Your Majesty, the tower and it's beacon are unnecessary, the circle of magi-" He was cut off by the older woman also stepping forward.  
"We will not trust our lives to your 'spells' mage! Save them for the Dark Spawn" She said scornfully. Ah so the bald man was the Grand Mage and the older woman was Grand Cleric of the Chantry. Two important figures of the community who hated each other's guts. What could go wrong? They began to bicker until Loghain brought his fist down forcefully on the table making a stack of books rattle.  
"Enough!" His strong voice carried through the room making everyone pay attention. " This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon" Loghain said, his cold grey eyes catching Britney's across the table before he turned away, pacing the length of the room leisurely.  
"Thank you, Loghain. I can not wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil" The King said almost as if he were reading out a news headline. Britney glanced at Duncan. Maybe Loghain was right about Calain's hero worship of the wardens.  
"Yes, Calain. A glorious moment for us all" Loghain called over his shoulder, his back to the room before striding out and leaving them alone.  
"Well. Much to prepare. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." The King said, still studying his map but sounding more like a school teacher than a king about to lead an army into battle against an unspeakable force of evil. Taking it as their cue to leave everyone filtered out. The grand cleric strode ahead of everyone else followed by the mage leaving Duncan and Britney to trail behind.


	13. In Peace, Vigilance

"Will you be retiring for the evening?" Duncan asked, breaking the long silence that had stretched before them as they walked the short distance from the old temple back to the camp grounds. Britney had to mentally shake herself into replying she felt still in a daze from all that had just transpired.  
"I -um, promised to meet some friends for drinks...y'know to celebrate my becoming a Warden" She hastily tacked on the last part as an almost excuse when she could see his eyebrows drawing together in disapproval. His expression softened slightly when he stopped and turned to look at her.  
"You've been through a lot. I wish I could have spared you some of it and I wish I could lie and say things will only get easier...but alas I cannot. Go and drink tonight but remember you must be able and up early to enact the King's plan. Tomorrow we go to war" He said solemnly. Britney wondered if Duncan had always had this gravity of seriousness about him, she had difficultly even picturing him a young boy. She half imagined he was just born middle aged and with impressive facial hair.  
"Just one drink and I promise I'll be in my tent before you even notice" She promised, raising her hand in a scout's honor oath.   
He smiled and huffed an exhale that could almost be misconstrued as a laugh and then continued on leaving her to diverge her path towards the mess hall.

When she entered the hall she was almost immediately forced to duck as a half full bottle of wine sailed past her head and exploded on the wall a foot from her face.   
It was pandamonium. Everyone seemed to be in a free for all. All Britney could do for a moment was stand and stare at the edge of chaos.  
A woman straddled another woman in a chair and poured wine into her mouth the spilled over her lips and down her breasts staining her white blouse to the raucous applause of the captive audience. Two men brawled in the corner, careening into a table until the majority of the group threw the still fighting men out the door Britney had just walked through.  
"Britney! Britney!" Billy called, standing on the bar to get her attention across the room. Spotting him she smiled and then her brow furrowed in vexation, how to get over there in one piece?  
"Coming through-move aside you nug-humper" Skip parted the crowd easily with his tall statuesque demeanor, in an instant he was before her and leading her back to Billy.  
"How did you do that?" She wondered in awe practically clinging to him as they pushed back through the tight crowd once more.  
"Years of not giving a fuck" He called over his shoulder, or at least that's what she'd thought she'd heard him say but it was difficult to hear over the noise.  
"There you are! How's our freshest Grey Warden recruit? How'd the important meeting go?" Billy wanted to know as soon as she was perched on a stool opposite him and he'd thrust a pint of beer into her hands.  
"It was good! I got to meet Loghain Mac Tir, you know, the Hero of River Dane?" She called back to him and the two men exchanged knowing glances as Skip took a drag on his hand rolled cigarette.   
"Yes, we know of Ol' Loghain. Was he as charming in person to you as he is to everyone else?" Billy wanted to know  
"Oh- well- He has a difficult job having to make the king see sense on some issues" She said thinking it sounded diplomatic and neutral.  
"I think our girl has a crush" Skip taunted, tapping his ash on the floor.  
"I do not have a crush on Loghain!" She shouted just as there was a brief lull in the conversations around them and her voice ended up carrying. She giggled self consciously as a few bemused people turned to stare at her, the noise of the bar once again resumed at full force as another round of cards started up.  
"Geez, no need to yell about it" Skip ribbed her as she felt her cheeks grow hot.  
"Why don't you go talk to him?" Billy suggested taking a pull from his pint.  
"I couldn't. I wouldn't. He's probably busy preparing for tomorrow" Britney explained, hastily taking a swig from her own drink hoping the alcohol would do something about calming her nerves.  
"He's sitting right there" Billy said casually, pointing over her shoulder and making her spin on her stool.  
"No! Where?" She demanded, searching the crowd of people making Billy laugh at her openness.  
"There" He guided her with his pointed finger to a darkened corner of the room.  
Sure enough there he sat, alone, almost unseen.  
"Oh no. I can't bother him. Besides what would I even say" She shook her head vehemently, rejecting the idea.  
"Just go over and talk to him, ask him about his battles or something. Who doesn't love reliving their glory days?" Billy asked rhetorically, practically pushing her off her stool.  
She felt her pulse quicken. A chance to talk alone with the man who'd been in so many of her childhood narratives, it seemed so surreal that he was just sitting there.  
"I have a boyfriend!" She blurted, panicked to find herself on her feet and Skip already sliding into her vacated spot.   
"So? We're not asking you to marry the hero of river dane just talk to him" Billy encouraged gently.  
"Besides, I don't see no boyfriend around here" Skip pointed out with a lazy smile.   
Britney narrowed her eyes at both of them and then reached between the two men to take her pint and empty it in two large gulps.   
She wove her way through the tight groups of people as Skip and Billy cheered her on from their seats at the bar.

Loghain was bent over studying papers on the round low table before him. Even amongst all this revelry he was still attempting to work. Only the open bottle of wine seemed to indicate that he was aware he was in a bar. She hesitated just on the outskirts of his space, regretting approaching at all when he spoke without looking up.  
"Yes? What is it?" He traced a map with a compass and then frowned at the results and then finally glanced up at her "Oh- You're Duncan's newest recruit- ah, Britney? Wasn't it?" He asked, tapping the tip of the compass against his chin thoughtfully before discarding it.  
"Yes, that's right" She said with a smile, feeling as though her voice was barely carrying over the din. He nodded for her to take the empty seat opposite him.  
"The king was very impressed with your meeting. Calian's fascination with the wardens goes beyond the ordinary. Are you aware his father, King Maric, brought the order back to Ferelden?" He asked staking his papers.  
"A fascination you don't share?" She pointed out, seemed to her Loghain resented the Grey Wardens and unfortunately for her that is just what she had become.  
"The Wardens are impressive but not as relevant as Calain thinks...you look familiar. Have I seen you at the lands meet?" He asked peering into her face that made it difficult for her to maintain eye contact but even more difficult still to break it.  
"My father was the Teyrn in Highever...so it's likely" She aimed of nonchalance but she knew if she had ever had the chance of meeting Loghain before tonight her and Gil would have done anything to have gotten the chance.  
Loghain nodded subduedly "The King told me of his promise, to enact justice for your family. I'm certain he has every intention of following it through..."  
They were both silent for a moment as the weight of his words sunk in again, reminding her of her recent losses. She couldn't quite find a safer topic to jump to when Loghain spared her by speaking again "and I suppose you won't be riding into the thick of battle with the rest of your fellows tomorrow, will you? You'll be lighting the beacon with Alistair?"   
"Yes, I'll admit I'm somewhat relieved to not be sent to the frontlines directly" She immediately regretted confessing that as soon as the words left her lips, it made her sound cowardly but Loghain simply smiled.  
"You're wiser than you look. Now, I must return to my task. Pray that our King is amendable to wisdom. If you're the praying sort." Loghain said derisively.  
"You and Calain don't exactly see eye to eye, huh?" She asked tactfully  
"He is Maric's son and the leader of my beloved Ferelden and a Very Young man, I try to keep that in mind. As should you" He said curtly, rising abruptly and taking his papers with him. She could only sit there and watch him go. People did not hesitate to get out of his way. Drunk or not people seemed to respect and realise the authority Loghain had.   
Britney sat there mildly disturbed by how he'd ended their conversation. She was still stewing on it when Billy and Skip found their way over to her.  
"Well?" Billy prompted with an impatient flap of his hand when she was still frowning at the table top.  
She opened her mouth and then thought better of it and closed it with a shake of her head.  
"He is...complex...I think I should go to bed" Britney managed.  
Billy blew out an exasperated raspberry "Well there goes our fun for the evening!"  
Britney laughed "Still plenty of fun to be had on the battlefield tomorrow!" She reminded them as she took her exit.

When she approached the Grey Warden camp both Alistair's and Duncan's tents were quiet, there was only one tent remaining with the flap open which she guessed to be hers. Inside it was a crude cot and her bags. Everything she owned. She sat down heavily on the cot and began unfastening straps and buckles to undress. She glanced at her bag. In it she had papers and a pot of ink. She knew she should write, if not to her brother or Nathaniel then for her own sake. To document all that had happened in so short of time but as she lay back she couldn't summon the energy to get up again. Her fingers raked her hair. What if she closed her eyes to dream and only saw visions of that...demon again. She shuddered and drew her arms around her. She felt things could be easier to manage if Nathaniel were near by, if she knew how he was or what he was doing. Her last thoughts were about Nathaniel before she slipped into a deep sleep and was out for the night.


	14. In Death, Sacrifice.

The dawn had been red, it made the sky seem ablaze as Britney emerged from her tent.  
When she first woke she'd simply lay there quietly listening to the wind brush against the canvas of her tent but then the sounds of the rest of the camp brought her very much into the present. Duncan outside talking to Alistair in hushed tones no doubt in an attempt not to wake her or maybe it was something private.  
"Good morning" Alistair greeted her first, his tone chipper. Both he and Duncan were holding steaming mugs.  
Duncan stood in full battle armor, befitting that of a warden commander. He looked oddly at ease in the full suit of armor despite it no doubt weighing a ton. He carried it as if it were as light as the cotton nightclothes she was wearing. The silver of his shoulder gauntlets gleamed. Even Alistair was dressed already for battle, he had a shield at this back which on it bore the Redcliff emblem of a turret in front of a sun and not in fact the grey warden sigil she had expected him to have instead. But before she could get into anything else she had basic human priorities.   
"Coffee. where?" She barely managed to articulate, her hair sticking at odd angles from sleep.  
"Not a morning person then?" Alistair said dubiously with a raised eyebrow but she stared blankly at him, any coherent conversations he was expecting to have would have to wait until after she had consumed coffee. She made an attempt to reach for the cup he was holding out of wild desperation but he easily out maneuvered her by just stepping a fraction to the left. Her reflexes were too slow.  
"Oh this isn't coffee. I don't touch the stuff, it's disgusting. This is hot coco" He explained somewhat smugly and Britney looked at him with all the bleary eyed disbelief she could summon up in that moment.  
"There's coffee in the pot just over the campfire" Duncan explained helpfully even pointing towards the general direction of where he meant. She murmured a 'thanks' and staggered off to find it.  
Pouring a cup for herself she took a deep appreciative inhale and rejoined the others.  
"Britney, when you have a moment, I'd like for you to try on your Warden uniform. It's such short notice so I hope the sizing fits you. We can do alterations after the battle of course but for now we'll just have to make do" Duncan explained somewhat apologetically.   
She glanced at the chest with greater interest now that she knew it contained her official uniform.  
"I'll leave you two to it, I've got to check in with the King" Duncan said with a nod and a smile for each of them before turning and heading west. He hadn't been gone for a second before Alistair broke the silence.  
"How'd you sleep? Did you have the dreams?" Alistair wanted to know but she held up a finger to signify he should hold off on the questions until she swallowed her coffee.  
He either didn't see or didn't understand the significance of her raised finger because he kept talking.  
"I know its too soon but I feel, quietly confident about today's battle and the future really- We're wardens and this blight is when we get to show what we're made of instead of being seen as a public nuisance all the time, y'know? Going around recruiting or seeking donations-" He let forth a stream of words that forced Britney to clamp a hand over his mouth and more aggressively chug down her coffee. She was going to need a second cup to even attempt to keep up with his enthusiasm if this was how he started most mornings.  
"Mmph!" He protested behind her fingers as she tilted her head back and drained her cup and then to her alarm his tongue wedged itself between her index and middle finger.  
"Argh!" She recoiled from him. "Ugh! what are you? Twelve?!" She hastily wiped her hand on her nightshirt while he laughed.  
"Well what did you expect? Are you going to be more civil now that you've had your disgusting bean juice?" He wanted to know while standing at a safe distance.  
"Are you always this chipper?" She countered, turning her attention to the chest once more and cracking it open, the heavy wooden lid squeaking on the hinges.  
"In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice." Alistair recited as she pulled the uniform out and held it to her body.   
The silver breast plate was adorned with the grey warden sigil, the double headed griffon. thick pleated weave of silver and blue hung in a tailored skirt. Black gloves and boots sat at the bottom of the chest. She grinned.  
"You look pretty cheerful now, guess the coffees kicked in" Alistair observed drily.  
"What girl doesn't love a costume change?" She asked mostly herself as she experimentally turned with it pressed against her torso.   
"I'm going to go try it on!" She said without waiting for acknowledgement from Alistair she ducked back into her small tent and carefully began dressing. She wished she had a mirror to admire the result for herself but glancing down her body she felt her chest swell with pride.  
The uniform was snug across the shoulders but the length of the sleeves and everything else seemed to fit well enough. Tugging the boots on she stepped out in her full uniform just as alistair was shoveling eggs and bread into his mouth.  
"Hey, it fits!" He said in a spray of bread crumbs, she rolled her eyes but couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Despite what it had taken to get her there it felt good to be on the other side of it, an official warden. 

Duncan returned some time later to find Britney and Alistair where he had left them sparring with their swords half-heartedly.  
"Fade take you, fell beast!" She cried with a wide slashing arch that he parried easily.  
"Glad to see you are both taking this so seriously" Duncan remarked lightly although Britney noted there seemed to almost be a weight to his shoulders that hadn't been there when he left. He approached her and clasped a firm hand on her shoulder that caught her off guard.  
"I know your path wasn't an easy one that brought you to the Wardens, Britney but it is an honor to have you all the same" Duncan said, his kindly brown eyes holding her own and she was mortified to realise she was getting choked up so instead she just smiled and nodded vigorously croaking out "It's an honor to be one"  
"Ahh I think this calls for a group hug!" Alistair said, not one to be left out and before either Duncan or Britney could react the warden lieutenant hugged them until slowly, begrudgingly on Britney's part, they returned his hug.  
"As touching as all this is Alistair we do need to get on with it" Duncan gently reminded him whilst clearing his throat. Britney hastily disengaged from the group hug feeling at her limit with the public display of affection.  
"I hope you're both prepared for whats to come-" Duncan began, addressing them both.  
"Actually-Duncan, I wondered, might I have the chance to try and find Fergus? Or at least write him a letter?" She asked, hating how tenative her voice sounded, almost submissive in her request.  
Duncan smiled the sad smile she was coming to know him for and shook his head "Your brother has yet to return from his scouting mission with his troop of men-" He could see the dismay and panic in her eyes and cut her off again "We have every reason to believe they are safe. They were sent to find alternative routes should the King's army ever need to make a retreat. They are scouting East of here, away from the dark spawn hordes." He explained and she clamped her mouth shut and nodded her thanks once not trusting the strength of her voice to speak.  
"So. What's the battle plan then, aye?" Alistair asked, rubbing his hands together.  
"Britney heard the plan last night. You and Britney will go to the tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit" Duncan explained  
"What?! I won't be in the battle?" Alistair asked, bewildered. This clearly was not what he had in mind.  
"This is by the King's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit Teyrn Loghain's men will not know when to charge" The Warden commander said carefully.  
"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding a torch 'just in case', right?" Alistair asked sardonically. When he said it like that though Britney herself had to wonder at the wisdom of the king's plan. She supposed two wardens together ensured their safety incase something were to happen to one of them on the way but still...  
"I agree with Alistair, we should be in battle" She spoke up surprising all of them, especially herself.  
"That is not your choice. If King Calain wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there" Duncan said in a tone and brokered no argument. "We must do whatever it takes to destroy the dark spawn, exciting or no" He said chastising them both.  
"I get it, I get it" Alistair conceded "Just so you know, though, if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance around a pole I'm drawing a line, dark spawn or no" he quipped as Duncan gave the sigh of the long suffering.  
"I don't know. That would be a great distraction, you know maybe there's really something in that plan, Alistair. Maybe we should inform the king." Britney pretended to ponder it seriously, index finger poised on her chin.  
"Me? Shimming down the dark spawn line? suuure. We could kill them while they rolled around laughing" Alistair kept the banter up until Duncan interrupted with a groan.  
"The tower is on the other side of the gorge beyond the King's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top you'll overlook the entire valley" Duncan went on recovering quickly from Alistair's divergence from the matter at hand.  
"When do we light this beacon?" She asked trying also to refocus on Duncan and the plan.  
"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for" Duncan said confidently and Britney side-eyed Alistair, he didn't exactly make her feel secure in his ability to pay attention. He was too busy fiddling with the buckle on his sword hilt to even have noticed her scrutiny.  
"And after we've lit the beacon? What then?" She wondered, fighting down the urge to fidget with her hair as she often did when tense.  
"Stay with Teyrn loghain's men and guard the tower. If you are needed we will send word" Duncan assured her.  
"What if the archdemon appears?" Just asking the question made her heart rate kick up a notch with anxiety.  
"Then we soil our draws, that's what" Alistair said matter-of-factly.  
"If it does. Leave it to us. I want no heroics from either of you" Duncan said firmly but looked squarely at Alistair when he did.  
" How much time do we have?" She wondered, clenched and unclenching her fist, the leather of her gloves squeezing.  
"The battle is about to begin. Once I leave, move quickly. You'll have less than an hour" Duncan said and she swallowed heavily. less than an hour?  
"Are we in any danger in the tower?" She heard herself ask, mind reeling.  
"Of course. Even the best laid plans go awry so do what you must. I trust you both" He said with sincere warmth.  
"Juust not enough to actually fight with the rest of you" Alistair pointed out.  
Duncan chuckled good naturedly "There will be plenty of battles, Alistair. Be patient." He said with the tolerance of a parent.  
"Okay. I think I've got it. Get to the tower. Wait for the signal. Light the beacon. do some more waiting" She said brightly despite the fact her stomach was currently tying itself up in knots.  
"Good. Then I must join the others. From here you two are on your own. Remember; you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title" He said, meeting and holding each of their eyes as if to further impress his point.  
"Duncan-...may the Maker watch over you" Alistair said, all humor gone from his voice, sounding very much the chantry boy he promised he was no longer.  
" And may he watch over us all" Duncan agreed before taking his leave, no more drawn out goodbyes or rehashing the plan. Their commander strode off and left them to get on with it.   
"Right then. Lets go light this beacon" Alistair said turning and heading towards the gorge.  
"After we receive the signal" She reminded him but he was moving to fast ahead.  
"Alistair! After we receive the signal!" She called and quickened her steps to catch up.


	15. The battle of Ostagar

Britney felt the pressure drop and the wind change directions. Dark brooding clouds seemed to rush in on them from the South.  
Wasn't it enough that they had to face unspeakable hordes of evil that they also had to battle the elements as well?  
Commanders shouted orders to their troops. Rows as far as the eye could see of the King's army stretched across the valley.  
It felt kinda cool to be part of something so big Britney admitted to herself as she and Alistair wove their way through the ranks.  
She felt a splash of rain on her nose as they passed behind the line of archers with their bows drawn and as tense as their expressions.   
Unwittingly she searched the row of faces looking for Ferelden's best archer, Nathaniel. Only when she felt her heart sink in disappointment at not spotting him did she realise what she'd been doing.   
"Come on. Not far now" Alistair murmured, his voice almost snatched away from her by a strong gust of breeze that brought with it a crack of lightning.  
Men and women in different quality of armor all stood side by side no matter of status of wealth. Some had suits of armor that had clearly seen battle and been lovingly mended over time, others had more modern suits that matched closely to the King's own style.  
A Mabari barked drawing Britney's attention away from the crowds of people.  
Hero raced towards her and she knelt to greet her hound happily.  
"Thought you might like to keep him with you for your top secret warden business" Billy said as he appeared, lead by two fearsome looking mabaries of his own.  
"Maker watch over you, Billy" Britney said as she straightened up to greet him.  
"I hope not. No telling what he might see" Billy retorted with a wink before guiding the hounds on.  
A cleric of the chantry crossed hers and Alistair's path, swaying a burning urn of incense, the steam curling and rising through the shoulders of the people as they went.  
Britney rushed to catch up with Alistair who was already climbing the ascent towards the tower. They didn't have much time, they needed to get into position to light the beacon. Hero and Britney quickly passed Alistair in their eagerness to reach the tower forcing him to run to catch up with them.

The King marched forward from the temple's gates flanked by Duncan just as the rain began to fall in earnest.   
She was close enough now to hear as Duncan said " The plan will work, your majesty"  
"Of course it will, Duncan. The blight ends here!" Said the King courageously, eyes scanning the teams of soldiers assembled before him.  
He stood alert as his vision then focused on just beyond his army, The Wilds where the dark spawn and their own armies emerged out of the crawling mists, from between the pines. Horrid, twisted figures, perverted images of what were once elves, man and dwarves.  
The dark spawn army crept forward slowly, indeed there was no rush for them, they had nothing but time.  
Britney felt a chill, fear trickled her spine at seeing just the sheer magnitude of those creatures. There seemed to be no end as their army snaked towards their ranks.  
Amongst them clearly stood their own commanders and generals, larger brutes with grander helmets or sharper blades strapped to them.   
Their cries grew more restless and frenzied as they drew just within the outskirt of the King's army and each sighted one another.  
In the front of the King's ranks a younger solider squirmed and slowly began to edge back, clearly regretting his choice to have enlisted at all when he bumped into the older more seasoned solider behind him who, placed a steadying hand on the lad and guided him back into position.  
The battle was started by the thrust of a sword to the sky and a rallying cry.  
The archers let loose their first pull of arrows at Loghain's command and the bows shot furiously over the heads of the King's men and found their mark amongst the first dark spawn that crossed the boundary line but still the dark spawn charged. The next wave were met with the barging pack of mabari hounds, thick ropes of saliva dripped from their mouths as they intercepted them.  
"For Ferelden!" The King cried, raising his sword high before rushing into the battle, the rest of the army taking his lead, Duncan close behind as if he were the King's own shadow.

Britney paused on the steps as a flaming boulder streaked through the air and collided with one of the old temple's spires. The ground shook upon impact. People pushed heedlessly past her as she stood. Bringing herself to the here and now she wove around a group of men rushing in the other direction and caught up with Alistair just as he reached the base of the tower.  
"You- you're grey wardens aren't you?" Two men stationed outside the tower's door wanted to know.  
"Yes" Said Britney through slightly numb lips, the rain was cold and falling harder with every passing minute.  
"The tower...it's been taken" One of the men explained, looking pained. She looked up at the physical tower standing behind them, at first she was worried they meant it had been destroyed somehow, like by one of the boulders she'd seen launched earlier but it appeared to be fine.  
"What are you talking about?! Taken how?" Alistair demanded just behind her, struggling to be heard over the storm and fighting.  
"The dark spawn came up through the lower chambers. They're everywhere! most of our men are dead" Explained the guard casting a backwards glance at the entrance.  
"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves" Alistair cried and Britney nodded. It was imperative they light that beacon.  
"But-that's madness!" Said one of the guards to the other who simply shook his head and ushered him away towards the foot of the hill.  
Britney watched them go before approaching the door taking one handle as Alistair took the other and then they both pushed.  
Stumbling into the foyer it was a momentary reprieve from the rain outside, she wiped her gloved hand across her forehead trying to rid herself of the stray hairs that clung there. Looking around they couldn't see any dark spawn when they heard a crash of something metallic landing on the marbled floor. Exchanging a glance they both took up the stairs with Hero hot on their heels to walk into a room filled with dark spawn.   
Quickly she unsheathed her sword a fraction behind Alistair who was already lining up his first blow with the tall dark spawn that had lurched at them from the doorway. She spun and ducked jabbing her blade upwards into the stomach of a shorter creature just as Hero took the opportunity of her position to launch himself up and over her back into the neck of another oncoming enemy and taking it down with a violent shake of his head. The three of them worked like this in what felt like hours but was probably more realistically minutes before the last of the dark spawn fell into the heap of its other fallen brethren.   
Panting slightly Britney switched her sword between her hands and turned checking constantly to see if any more where going to get up or suddenly appear.   
"Marker's breath! What are these dark spawn doing here ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here" Alistair exclaimed exasperatedly.  
"Hey, you wanted to see action, didn't you?" Britney reminded him as she nudged one of the corpses with the tip of her boot. "But you're right...why attack the tower at all?" She wondered out loud as she glanced around the room they were in, there was nothing special about it and she could tell no one had lived in it for a very long time. No reason at all for Dark Spawn to be swarming it. "Unless of course they knew of our plan?" She hypothesised skeptically.   
"Now that's a scary thought" Considered Alistair as he wiped his blade clean. "They couldn't know about the plan. How? They're not that smart!....are they?" He asked rhetorically, sounding doubtful himself as a flash of lightning momentarily illuminated the room and a boom of thunder followed a beat behind.  
"At any rate we need to hurry. We need to get to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time. Ter Loghain will be waiting for the signal" He reminded them both and she gave a curt nod and then gestured for him to lead them on.  
She glanced down at her Hound whose hackles were still raised and poised for attack. 

They seemed to be climbing stairs for most of the night, the tower was deceptively tall, for the outside she could have sworn it didn't have this many stairs. At each landing it seemed they were greeted by another small cluster of dark spawn and again Britney had to worry about their appearance in the tower and what brought them there if not to simply just try and foil hers and Alistair's plan. Pushing her blade into the stomach of one she twister and pulled sending it careening over the railings and to a long fall before its doom at the base of the foyer bellow.   
"Are we too late?" She called up to Alistair who was a flight of stairs ahead of her. It had never been part of their plan to have to fight their way to the top to get to the beacon, what if it was all for nought.  
"No! Just stop asking questions and keep slashing!" Alistair reminded her as he beheaded one and she had to flatten herself against the wall to avoid the risk of being hit by the head. Eventually, at long last the reached the top floor landing, her limbs aching and her body covered in fluids she didn't want to think too hard about.  
The beacon was in sight and so was a giant ogre. An alpha too judging by the width of its horns. It's hideous scarred eyelids were sunken over empty sockets. Sightlessly it reached for the body of a fallen mage and lifted it to its mouth and bit into the body as if it were ripe fruit. Britney's mouth fell open in a silent scream and she clung to the wall barely daring to breathe or move least she draw it's attention. Alistair on the other hand didn't seem to have the same self preservation skills. He stepped into the room.  
"Oi! Ugly. Over here" It swang its massive head in Alistair's direction and snarled. Its lips curled back over fearsome fangs and strands of salvia sprayed across its mouth.   
"Flames!" Britney cursed as she and Hero began to circle behind the monster as Alistair continued to draw it's attention.   
It made to lunge on him but she darted forward and slashed the back of it's knees with her sword. It screamed in pain and furry and whirled around to confront her just as Alistair seized the opportunity to attack sinking his dagger into it's back. It reared its head back and bellowed, twisting trying to grab at Alistair's dagger embedded there. Britney rushed forward and jabbed upwards as Hero latched on to its arm. Alistair mounted its back and attempted to climb as it thrashed trying to thwart off all of its unseen attackers. But as it grew more desperate it grew more careless and it was Britney who drove her sword to its heart that ended it's struggles.   
With a bloody gurgle it slumped forward, its fall shaking the foundation of the room as more thunder crashed outside.   
Alistair gave her a grim nod of approval and she sheathed her sword.  
"The beacon?" She gestured for him to take the lead and hoisting a mounted torch from the wall he took the flame over to the large oil lamp that looked much like one you'd find ordinarily in a lighthouse.  
The flames ignited the old oil with a hiss and soon the room was filled with blinding light. The beacon was lit.  
Excitedly Britney ran to the window to see what effect the beacon would have upon the battle, to see Ter Loghain's men come charging forward to the King's defence. To seal their victory. Alistair and even Hero joined her. She watched eagerly. From where she stood it was hard to distinguish anyone from another but the waves of dark spawn were obvious in contrast to the King's army who looked like they were desperately boxed in only any moment now Loghain and his men would change that.  
"Any moment" She breathed, still smiling, still scanning the masses bellow. Soon- soon the help would come. Then apprehension began to trickle in, and doubt flowing into fear.  
"Where are they? Why are they not coming?" She asked Alistair who was watching with the same transfixed expression she wore.

Loghain stared up at the illuminated beacon on top of the tower and drew breath to say " Sound the retreat" He commanded of his second officer.  
"What?" She asked, not quite confident she had heard him correctly. "What about the King?" She demanded. The plan had always been to rush in to save the King and trap the dark spawn from both sides of the battle field.  
"Do as I Command" He turned to her forcefully gripping her arm making her flinch from the intensity in his gaze and in his hold.  
Resentfully she twisted out of his grip but returned his look, her stomach sinking but wanting to trust that this was part of a larger plan and that he wasn't simply turning traitor and abandoning their king. Still staring at him she walked backwards towards their waiting troops.   
"Pull out" She called without conviction in her voice as Loghain kept his back to them and his eyes still trained on the beacon above.   
"All of you! Let's move!" She cried louder as she was met with more confused and resistant expressions and questions but gradually the tide of men adhered to her order and began to retreat back the way they had assembled, away from the battle.   
Loghain smiled softly to himself while the beacon still burned in the night sky. He turned and joined his army in retreating and abandoning the king and whoever else to their fates on the battle field.


	16. Ostagar fallen

The battle raged on bellow. The King's army was vastly out numbered without the support of Loghain's men who were rapidly retreating into the hills away from battle. To each of the King's soldiers there seemed to be three dark spawn.  
"They're being slaughtered!" Britney cried, clinging to the window sill as she helplessly watched the massacre unfold before them.  
"No- it can't be, why would Loghain?" Alistair was incredulous, he frantically searched the battle field either for signs of Loghain or Duncan, Britney wasn't sure which was more important to him right then.  
"Men can betray for little to no reason other than their own selfish gains" Britney said bitterly thinking of how this was all too similar to Arl Howe's own act of treachery against her family. 

Duncan expertly slashed and deflected blows of the enemies pressing in on him and the king. The dark spawn were relentless and he would have cause to worry only he knew that at any moment Ter Loghain's army would stem the flow of dark spawn and turn the tide in their favour. He dodged and weaved as another rushed at him, he caught it low in the stomach with his sword and quickly disposed of it with a kick. The King was just as preoccupied and barely keeping up with the speed and agility Duncan possessed for battle. Clumsily King Calian swung his sword wide but still it managed to embed into a hurlock's head causing the brute to stagger and fall at his feet.   
Duncan paused, something was off.  
The ground trembled beneath his feet and he turned just in time to see and orge toss aside three men as if they weighed nothing at all before locking in on the King's position and charging. Before Duncan could intercept the beast it had snatched the King up in one of its mighty talons and held him aloft. The orge left forth a roar spraying the king's face with saliva. The king struggled, trying to free his arm that held his blade but the Orge clenched its fist with the king in it. The king cried out from the excruciating pressure of it until the wet metallic crunch ended his life. The orge discarded the body with a careless toss. Duncan barely had time to witness the tragic event he lunged at the great orge and plunged his twin daggers into it's broad chest sinking and twisting them as he went until the orge fell. He turned to search for the King vainly hoping that there might still be a way to have survived such an attack but he was being mobbed from all sides. Shoving the horde back he decapitated one and impaled the other.   
Wincing, he gripped his side which felt hot and wet and limped towards the King lay, motionless. Dead.   
Panting from the effort and exhaustion Duncan fell to his hands and knees and then spared a glance towards the tower.  
What had gone wrong?  
Why had Loghain's men not come to their aid?  
There the beacon brightly lit the sky. So Alistair and Britney had not failed in their quest but then?  
Duncan hadn't long to ponder the question. Another wave of dark spawn rushed towards him and before he could draw breath the flash of an axe was the last thing he saw.

"We have to get down there- Now!" Alistair demanded, turning and drawing his blade but stopping short. While they had been distracted looking out the window more Dark Spawn had begun to assemble behind them. Britney only managed to draw her sword before a barrage of arrows found their mark in her, penetrating armor, the force of impact knocking her off her feet. Her head hit the floor and vision swam before it faded to black. 

Slowly, gradually, consciousness began to return to her.  
Her mouth felt dry and her limbs heavy but as she did an internal check of her body it seemed as if all the important parts of her were unharmed and working.  
Cautiously she cracked one eyelid open and then peeled the other open too as she glanced around her surroundings half expecting to still be within the tower.  
Where she was however was somewhere foreign to her.   
She could make out that she had been placed in a bed in a crude cottage somewhere and that she was naked.   
A noise at the foot of her bed alerted her into sitting up right, immediately on the defensive although she was completely defenseless.  
"Ah. Your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased" Morrigan smiled, turning from the bookshelf she had been examining to consider Britney instead who self consciously drew the flimsy linen sheet more securely around herself.   
Britney looked around the room more confused than ever, nothing seemed to make sense to how she last remembered things.  
"I don't understand. What happened to the dark spawn?" She asked, her voice slightly raspy from disuse.   
"You were injured and then Mother rescued you, do you not remember?" She asked with an almost gentle teasing as if trying to coax Britney to arrive at some memory she just did not have. Britney shook her head and then winced slightly as it made her dizzy.  
"What happened to the army? To the King?" Even as Britney asked she felt a ball of ice form in the pit of her stomach.   
"The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The Dark Spawn won your battle. Those who were abandoned were massacred. Your friend...he is not taking it well" She explained, her amber eyes glinting in the dimness of the room.   
"Please- what happened to the other grey wardens? To the King?" She asked clenching her eyes closed to try and squash the wave of nausea she felt rising with mounting dread.  
"All dead. Your friend has veered between denial and grief since Mother told him. He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke" She explained neutrally which Britney envied in that moment, she wished she could be cool and detached from the horrors of her present reality.   
"Were my injuries...server?" She asked in the quietness of the room, she stretched out her pale arm and twisted it experimentally. There was nothing out of place about it but she couldn't shake the memory of the arrows penetrating her. Tentatively her hand touched the back of her head gently probing the skull but it felt intact and uninjured too.  
"Yes. But I expect you shall be fine. The Dark Spawn did nothing that Mother could not heal" Morrigan said somewhat cryptically, her eyes roaming Britney in bed.  
"And Alistair? Is he alright?" She asked hopefully. Morrigan had mentioned he was already up and talking which must be something.  
"Yes, he is. As you are. I suppose it would be 'unkind' to say he is being childish" She said with an eye roll, folding her arms and leaning against the bookshelf.  
"Very unkind. Those were his friends" Britney reminded Morrigan feeling her cheeks flush from anger, wishing she were fully dressed and not at a disadvantage of storming out of the room.  
"And they would encourage his blubbering? If so they are not the sort of Grey Wardens the legends note" She said lifting her shoulder in a half shrug. Britney was quiet for a moment and dropped her gaze to her lap, her mind still racing from everything Morrigan had told her. Lost, all was lost.   
"Thank you for your help, Morrigan" She spoke at last and glanced up at the witch who looked stunned.  
"I- ..you are welcome. Though Mother did most of the work, I am no healer" She confessed she consciously but didn't turn away. Britney was getting the impression Morrigan was somewhat enjoying the weird twist of fate that had brought two outsiders to hers and her mother's house. Almost like they were foreign artifacts to be examined at her leisure.  
"Are we safe here?" Britney wanted to know, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them, the sheets tenting over her legs.  
"We are safe for the moment. Mother's magic keeps the dark spawn away. Once you leave it is uncertain what will happen. The horde has moved on so you might avoid it" Again Morrigan answered cryptically and with no assurances. Britney's brows knotted together as she tried to consider her unique situation.  
"Why did your mother save us?" She looked up searching Morrigan's face for answers, hoping to catch her off guard before she could control her expression.  
"I wondered that myself. But she tells me nothing. Perhaps you were the only ones she could reach. I would have rescued your king! a king would be worth a much higher ransom than you" Morrigan said candidly.   
"Money is important to you...out here?" Britney asked dubiously, glancing around the modest hut they were in. Where would one go to spend money in The Wilds?   
"Who said I'd ransom for money? Power is important" Morrigan said with a self assured nod as if anyone knew that as fact.  
"How did you mother manage to get to us?" Britney asked unable to imagine anyone reaching them in the tower in time.  
"She turned into a giant bird and plucked the two of you from on top of the tower. One in each talon. If you do not believe that tale then I suggest you ask mother yourself. She may even tell you" Morrigan said confidentially   
"Did....did anyone survive?" Britney asked the question she had been dreading the answer to the most.  
" Only stragglers that are long gone....you...wouldn't want to see what is happening in that valley now" she said ominously.   
"Why? What's happening?" Britney said uncomprehendingly, blinking up at Morrigan with wide eyes.   
"Are you sure you want me to describe it?" Morrigan asked doubtfully, eyebrow arched.   
Britney nodded. once.  
"I had a good view of the battlefield. There were bodies everywhere and dark spawn swarming. feeding on them, I think. They also look for survivors and drag them back down underground. I can not say why" She concluded trivially, examining her nails.   
"Why did Loghain abandon the King?" She asked, the question that had been on her mind since the night before- or however much time had passed.  
"I do not know who this Loghain even is.Perhaps ask mother of it- its time you got up and spoke to her yourself anyway. She'll be waiting. Its time for you and your friend to be on your way." Morrigan said a little firmly and didn't move from her position by the bookcase.  
Britney cleared her throat " Ah, my clothes?"  
"Oh right, here they are" Morrigan picked up the neatly folded pile of Britney's undergarments and handed them to her but then still remained in the room.  
"Um, some privacy?" Britney hedged, clutching the clothes to her chest.  
"My, such a prude" Morrigan teased before slinking out of the room and closing the door firmly behind her.   
Britney sat still for several minutes just listening to her own breathing filling the silence of the room. So many lost. So fortunate her and Alistair survived. But what sort of world were they walking into now with both the King and Duncan gone?   
Were they the last grey wardens?


	17. The last of the wardens

Once she heard Morrigan's footsteps retreat from her door Britney slipped from the covers of the bed and padded softly across to the full length mirror propped against the far wall. It had a crack in the top right corner that cut across the reflection of her face as she examined herself. The room was dimly lit, it had no windows and she had to step closer to see herself clearly. She looked...fine.  
Turning she scrutinized her body, twisting her limbs, scouring for any signs of the battle she had just been through. Nothing. No bruises, no cuts. Her skin was unmarked as the day she had left Highever.   
She felt her bottom lip tremble and she met her gaze in the mirror, terrified.   
What had happened? All those people, gone.  
She tore her sight away and staggered back a step from her reflection taking steading breaths. It was done now, no going back.   
With numb fingers she picked up her clothes, pulling them on she noticed weird holes that hadn't been there before. Gingerly she touched the one in her left shoulder, right near her collar bone and puzzled over it. What had made it? Not rats...surely she hadn't been unconscious that long that rodents had begun to nibble at her neglected uniform.   
And then her mind presented her with the memory of the night in the tower. No, not rats. An arrow. This is where the arrow had penetrated her. Startled she turned to the mirror again and yanked her tunic up desperate to match the hole to her body to find the mark the arrow would have left. Nothing. Smooth skin. She let the tunic fall back into place.   
Now fully dressed she cautiously approached the door. Jory had had a right to have been worried about the Witch of the Wilds afterall. Her magic was real.

The rest of the hut lay still and empty, Britney glanced around as she moved through it half tensed for danger. When nothing leapt out and attacked her she made her way outside.  
Alistair stood facing the lake. His back to her. His body silhouetted by the sun's bright rays dancing off the water. The reeds rustled as a wind pushed through them. She stood for a moment watching him, he was still, she'd never seen the warden lieutenant not in motion before she realised. The woman, Morrigan's mother. Stood to his side staring in the opposite direction. It seemed as if some tense silence was lapsed between them.  
Hero barked as soon as he noticed Britney standing there and happily bounded over to her. She knelt and embraced her hound pressing her face into his thick neck, the smell of her beloved dog grounding her.  
Alistair turned at the sound.  
"See? here is your fellow grey warden. You worry too much young man" The woman chided him gently and Britney could see the worry etched plain in Alistair's face as he regarded her, seeming to run a physical assessment of her well being from his eyes alone.   
"You...You're alive! I thought you were dead for sure" He confessed with a half laugh and no humour in his tone. His voice husky she suspected from crying. His eyes were clear but she could see the hunch in his shoulders, the down turn of his mouth.   
She hugged him. A physical reassurance for them both.  
"I'm fine, as you can see. No need to worry" She said curtly, feeling her own throat tighten, touched by his concern. She quickly let go of him.  
"This doesn't seem real." He admitted in her ear before they broke the hug. "If it wasn't for Morrigan's Mother we would be dead on top of that tower" He confessed in hushed awe. Self consciously her hand reached again for the hole in her shoulder. They should be dead.  
"Do not talk about me as if I am not Present, lad" The woman scolded Alistair.  
"I- I didn't mean...but what do we call you? You've never told us your name" Alistair said softly.   
"Names are pretty useless. The chastened folk call me Flemeth, I suppose it will do" She said seemingly bothered either way.  
" 'The' Flemeth?" Alistair asked in recognition "From the legends? Draveth was right...you're the Witch of the Wilds aren't you?" He questioned, echoing something Britney had only realised herself moments earlier.  
"And what does that mean?" Flemeth challenged. "I know a bit of magic and it has served you both well, has it not?"  
"Thank you" Britney mumbled and Flemeth turned her intense strange eyes on her making her squirm slightly. "We, ah, can't be safe here can we?" She stumbled on hastily.  
"The largest part of the horde has moved on. We are safe enough for now. Old flemeth knows a thing or two about hiding. The longer you are here the less that is true however. These things will notice you eventually" She said with assurity.   
"If you are The Flemeth from the legends...you must be very old and powerful" Britney broached, she remembered Nan telling her cautionary tales in her childhood of what would happen to naughty children if the Witch of the Wilds ever got them. She never imagined she would actually meet the woman of the fables.  
" Must I? Age and power are relative it depends on who is asking. Compared to you? Yes. On both counts" She admitted readily.   
"Then why didn't you save Duncan?" Alistair asked in anguish "He is...was...our leader" Britney's heart went out to Alistair. He was hurting. Duncan was more than just the warden commander to Alistair, she suspected her saw the older man more like a father figure. His death was keenly felt.  
"I am sorry for your Duncan but your grief must come later in the dark shadows before you take vengeance as my mother once said, Duty must come now. It has always been the Grey Warden's duty to unite the lands against the Blight or did that change when I wasn't looking?" She reminded them, her eyes once again locking on to Britney, seeming to see into her.  
" But we were fighting the dark spawn! The King had nearly defeated them! Why would Loghain do this!" Alistair cried, outraged, expressing exactly what Britney was feeling.  
"Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the blight is an army he can outmaneuver perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat" Flemeth Hypothesised in response to Alistair.  
"The Archdemon" He said knowingly.  
" We need to summon the other Grey Wardens" Britney said, uneasily.  
"Calain already summoned them. They'll come if they can but I suspect Loghain has already taken steps to stop them, We must assume they wont arrive in time" Alistair warned her unhappily.  
"What is the archdemon exactly?" She felt a little foolish having to ask but she figured now was as good as time as any to ask stupid questions. standing there in the moment with Flemeth and Alistair, the sun shining and breeze mild it felt like miles away from the horrors they'd just recently experienced but with every passing minute she was aware this couldn't last, the spell would break and soon she and Alistair would have to face what was to come next.  
"It is said that long ago The Marker sent the Old Gods of the Ancient Tervinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface. The Archdemon is an Old God awakened and tainted by dark spawn. Believe that or not. History says its a fearsome and immortal thing and only fools ignore history" She said with grim smugness.   
"Then we need to find this Archdemon" Britney said determinedly  
"By ourselves? No grey warden has ever defeated a blight without the army of half a dozen nations at his back not to mention...I don't know how!" Alistair said exasperatedly.  
"How to kill an Archdemon or how to raise an army?" Flemeth wanted to know " It seems to me those are two different questions, hmm? Have the Wardens no allies these days?" She asked, coaxing.  
"I..I don't know! Duncan said the Grey Wardens of Olais have been called and Arl Eamon would never stand for this, surely!" Alistair answered, frustrated.  
"Perhaps we should go to this Arl Eamon then?" Britney asked gently her hand stroking the back of Hero's head.  
"I suppose...Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar he still has all his men and he was Calain's uncle. I know him. He was a good man, respected at the Land's Meet. Of course! We could go to Red Cliff and appeal to him for help!" Alistair grew excited as the idea began to form in his mind, a way out of this mess.  
Flemeth barked a short laugh "Such determination! How intriguing."  
"I still don't know if Arl Eamon's help will be enough. He can't defeat the darkspawn horde by himself" Alistair admitted, deflating slightly making Britney square her shoulders determinedly.  
"The treaties. We still have those scrolls Duncan made us uncover" She reminded him.  
"Of course! The treaties the Grey Wardens can demand aid from Dwarves, Elves, mages and other places! They're obligated to help us fight the Blight!" Alistair seemed lit from within again with renewed purpose.  
"I may be old but dwarves, elves, mages and this Arl Eamon and who knows what else sound like an army to me" Flemeth pointed out  
"So can we do this? Go to Red Cliff and other places and build and army?" Alistair asked Britney earnestly.   
"I doubt it will be as easy as that" Britney admitted, chewing her lip slightly, It sounded like so much work and time wasn't on their side.  
Flemeth threw her head back and laughed heartily. "And when is it ever?"  
"It's always been the Grey Warden's duty to stand against a blight, and right now, we're the grey wardens" Alistair reminded her.  
"So you are set then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?" Flemeth asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.  
"Yes, thank you for everything, Flemeth" Britney said sincerely, her hand still lingering at her left shoulder.  
"No, No. Thank you, you are the Grey Wardens, not I. Now, before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you..." Before Flemeth could finish or as if on cue Morrigan approached their little group addressing her mother directly.  
"The stew is bubbling mother dearest, now, will we have two guests for the eve? or none?" Morrigan made it sound like the latter was preferred and Britney hid a smile.  
"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly girl and you will be joining them" Announced Flemeth. Alistair and Britney swapped surprised expressions.  
"Such a shame-what?!" Morrigan did a hard double take at her mother as the words finally sunk in.  
"You heard me girl. The last time I looked you had ears. Ha ha!" Flemeth laughed, amused at her own wit.  
"I think it's an excellent idea" Britney offered to only Flemeth's approval. Morrigan looked flabbergasted and Alistair looked defiant.  
"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan wanted to know.  
"You have been itching to get out of the wilds for years, here is your chance. As for you wardens, consider this repayment for your lives" Flemeth said, eyes flashing.  
"Was this your plan all along?" Britney wanted to know, her hand had come to a stop on top of Hero's head who nudged her to remind her.  
"Pardon me, but I had the impression you two needed assistance whatever the form" Flemeth observed.  
"Not to......look a gift horse in the mouth But won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds she's an apostate" Alistair pointed out  
"If you do not wish help from us 'illegal' mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower" Flemeth said testily.  
"Point made" Alistair conceded, dejectedly.   
"Mother...this is not how I wanted this! I'm not even ready!" Morrigan pleaded.  
"You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the dark spawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you they will surely fail and all will perish under the blight, even I" Flemeth said ominously.  
" I...I understand" Morrigan finally accepted with poor grace.  
"And you wardens. Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all else in this world. I do this because you Must Succeed!" Flemeth asserted.  
"She won't come to harm with us" Britney vowed, wanting to assure Flemeth, grateful for the opportunity.  
"Allow me to get my things if you please" Morrigan asked, quickly turning away from the group but not before Britney saw the glisten in her eye.


	18. The town just over

"Okay. I'm ready to go at your pleasure"  
Morrigan sighed strolling forward to rejoin them by the edge of the lake. She carried with her only a small black leather backpack that Britney eyed skeptically. She and Alistair had only with them the clothes on their backs she realised with a sinking heart.  
"Might I suggest we make our first stop at the next town over, just beyond the edge of the Wilds? If we move quickly we can reach there before it's too dark. And you can find much of what you need there" Morrigan said, adjusting the straps on her shoulders. It seemed once she had accepted that her fate was to join them she had made her mind up to be fully committed to their scheme. It made Britney think even more highly of the young witch. Alistair had been right when he'd voiced his concerns about bringing Morrigan along, it was risky and dangerous but she looked as if she was setting off for a sleepover at a friend's place and nothing more life threatening than that.  
"Or if you'd prefer I could simply be your silent guide..." She added with a withering glance thrown in Alistairs direction. "The choice is yours" she said looking back levely at Britney.  
"I'd prefer it if you spoke your mind freely" Britney assured her, a little thrilled by the idea of having another woman along on their quest with them when she had been initially bracing for the Grey Warden party to have been largely male dominated.  
"Haha! You will live to regret saying that" Flemeth laughed.  
"Dear, sweet, mother. You are so Kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment" Morrigan retorted with biting sarcasm, her tone honied and brittle.  
"Well I always said 'if you want something done, Do it yourself, or hear about it a decade or two afterwards..." Felmeth said wearily and Britney just knew she was speaking from very old experience on the matter.  
Alistair caught Britneys attention and jerked his head over his shoulder indicating he wanted a private word to her but They had not taken 4 steps away from the two women when he spoke loudly;  
"Just...Do you Really want to take her along just because her mother says so?"  
He said with a backwards glance towards the women again, shifting his weight from one foot to another.   
"Yes, Alistair, you said it yourself. We need all the help we can get. Who knows how long you and I could be aimlessly wandering the Wilds trying to find our way out without Morrigan?"  
She appealed glancing over at the woman who had heard her name being spoken and looked up at them suspiciously. Britney smiled.  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. The grey wardens have always taken allies where we could find them" he admitted with poor grace and turning let out a startled yelp to find Morrigan suddenly closer then where they had last seen her.  
"I am So pleased to have your approval" she teased batting her eyelashes and clapping her hands to her chin looking like a coytish school girl. Britney could already anticipate this was going to be grueling months of Morrigan and Alistair antagonizing one another.  
"Have you ever left the Wilds before Morrigan?" Britney asked suddenly concerned that this was going to be even more significant a journey for the witch.  
Flemeth drew Alistair to one side of the hut and presented him with a sack filled with bare essentials for their journey, she continued to speak to him in hushed tones. Britney couldn't guess what was being said.  
"I have...from time to time. I've been to the village I mentioned before. I go there ever so often to watch the people and pondered what curious beings they are. On occasion I purchased goods from the village merchants. There I spoke with men a little and there they stared and knew me as an 'outsider'. Mother wishes for me to 'expand the horizon of my experience beyond the limits of The Wilds' even she was not born here" morrigan said almost conspiritually in perhaps the longest stream of words Britney had heard from her before.  
"And what do you want, Morrigan. If you had a choice of anything" Britney asked seriously. She knew a great deal of what it felt like to have choices taken from you, to be forced to react instead of act to twists of fate.  
"What I want is to See Mountains! I wish to witness the ocean and step into it's waters I want to experience a city rather than see it in my mind! So...Yes this Is what I want but leaving is actually a lot harder than I thought however. Perhaps mother is right, it must simply be done quickly." She said with a small smile and Britney watched Morrigan pull herself out of her thoughts.  
"Tell me about this village you're taking us to" Britney asked trying to prepare herself by picturing where they were going, truthfully she was also looking forward to staying somewhere with a roof and running water...If they managed to afford it.  
"Truth be told it's not much, it's a small town called 'Loithering' no more than a stop along the imperial high way where locals stop to make purchase and trade. I would go more often if not for the town's chantry. It makes the town particularly intolerant and unpleasant towards a stranger such as me" Morrigan explained making Britney think of every little Maker fearing backwater town she'd seen in her travels and shuddered slightly.  
"A chantry? And they never in all this time thought that Maybe you're a witch?" Alistair asked as he rejoined them, hoisting a sack on his shoulder.  
"Of course they have! They even called out their Templars once. They found nothing" Morrigan said with a wave towards the house and her mother. Britney could almost picture it. The small group of men marching out to Morrigans home in their white tunics and red flaming star the sigil of the marker and Flemeth greeting them having enchanted the house to appear as normal. Or maybe just putting a spell of disorientation on the men and sending them back home.  
"Maybe we should avoid it all together then?" Britney asked uncertain, it didn't sound worth the risk.  
"I mention it because the tavern there is where everyone stops coming or going to share news and gossip. That's where we'll hear anything important. Plus I know the way" Morrigan said confidently.  
" how will we get you past dark spawn safely?"  
Britney knew at this point she was just stalling but the knowledge that Flemeths protective spell was for now keeping them hidden from the outside world made her want to stay all the longer. She felt safe for once.  
"I think the trick will be more about how we get both of you safely passed the dark spawn" Morrigan countered, folding her arms.  
"She's right...We can sense the dark spawn but that also means they sense US" Alistair explained and Britney tried to take that in but failed.  
"Wait how come I don't 'sense' dark spawn then?"  
"Well you wont. Not at first. It takes a while for your warden sense to sharpen. Trust me you will in time though" he assured her and she kind of hoped her warden senses never did sharpen if it meant dark spawn knowing where she was.  
"Ugh no thanks" Britney mumbled.  
"I also know spells. History and your warden treaties if you must know" Morrigan added up prompted as if anticipating what next Britney would ask.  
"Do you also know how to cook?" Alistair asked almost hopefully and Morrigan narrowed her eyes at him and through gritted teeth said "yes"  
"Well. Farewell mother. Don't forget the stew I have in the pot on the stove. I'd hate to cone back to a burned down home" Morrigan said rubbing her hands together as if to warm them or maybe to help invigorate her into action.  
"Ha! It is far more likely that you will return to see this entire area along with my but swallowed up the blight!" Flemeth said callously.  
"I...all I meant was-" Morrigan faltered to articulate.  
"Yes. Yes I know" her mother assured her. "Do try to have fun dear. Now be off. The lot of you. I have dinner to eat and the spells I've weaved to keep the dark spawn from you wont hold forever"  
Flemeth said waving them on as if shooing away pesky children.  
"Good bye mother" Morrigan said drawing her cranberry coloured hood over her hair and turning on her heel marching determinedly forward.  
"Goodbye Flemeth and thank you" Britney said quickly hurrying to keep up with Morrigan who could move swiftly. Alistair nodded his regards to the elder witch and quickly followed the two women ahead of him. If he ever saw the Wilds again it would be too soon.


End file.
